


סרנה

by Areola



Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: Serea Avery (OFC)/Danny Talbot (OMC)
Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928077





	סרנה

"תקשיב." סרנה צפתה בגבו המתרחק של אקרלי. "היו בישיבה המון הילאים."

"אלה לא הילאים," אמר קייל ביובש.

"לא הילאים?"

"שושואיסטים."

"אתה צוחק עלי."

קייל תפס בזריזות באמתה של סרנה ומשך אותה הישר לתוך מסלולו של מרכוס שינגלברן. "היי, מרק," אמר קייל ושלח לעברו חיוך מהיר. "לא אכפת לך אם נגנוב את זה לרגע-" הוא החליק את אצבעותיו לתוך גלימתו של השושואיסט, שמעך את ידו בתוך אגרוף ברזל.

" _ קייל _ ." סיננה סרנה. אך די היה בשנייה בודדת כדי לחשוף את תג הזיהוי של שינגלברן.

קייל העניק לרנה חיוך נבזי, קד בפני השושואיסט ונסוג לאחור. "מה לעזאזל?!" קילל שינגלברן.

"שום דבר. הכל טוב," הרגיע קייל. "טעות בזיהוי. שנלך?" שאל את סרנה, שהמתינה ללכתו של השושואיסט לפני שהרשתה לעצמה לשחרר צחוק כבוש. "איך אתה תמיד עולה עליהם?"

"קוסם לא חושף את סודות המקצוע," אמר קייל. "אבל שינגלברן ישמח לקנות לך ולדני בירה." והוא הניח בידה את צמד האניות ששלף מארנקו של הגבר השני.

"מישהו ילשין עליך בסוף." היא גלגלה את עיניה. "אני מניחה שזה אומר שאתה לא בא לשתות עם החבר'ה?"

"יש לי דייט הלילה."

היא העניקה לו אגרוף ידידותי בטרם פנתה לרוץ אחרי השושואיסט.

נראה היה כי המתח במחלקה הוכפל מאז החלו הינשופים להגיע. התכתובת בין שוחרי המוות לבין עצמם הייתה מוצפנת, אך מומחה לחשים פיצח את הקידוד תוך שעות ספורות. כן, שוחרי המוות אגרו חומרי נפץ. כן, חומרי הנפץ עשו את דרכם לקמבריה ברגעים אלה ממש. כן, שוחרי המוות תכננו לפוצץ את המבוך וכן, משרד הקסמים עדיין השתין בתחתונים. 

סרנה זכרה את היום בו פורסמו תרשימי המבוך בנביא היומי. על בחינת הכשיפומטרי שלה בכשפומטיקה התנוסס "טוב מאוד", אך סרנה לא השלתה את עצמה: היה עליה לחרוק שיניים למען הציון הארור. היא הביטה במשוואות, סקרה את התרשימים, וקול קטן בתוכה התעקש כי היא מחמיצה משהו חשוב. בפאב הקטן שבו מלצרה בגיל שמונה-עשרה לא הבין איש מהעובדים דבר וחצי דבר בכשפומטיקה. סרנה התלבטה האם לפנות לאחד מחבריה לבית גריפינדור, או שמא לפנות לג'יימס. אך ג'יימס נראה טרוד (מר פוטר היה חיוור כסיד כשבקרה בחופשת חג המולד), ולכן החליטה להימנע מהנושא.

מרכוס שינגלברן היה אסיר תודה כשלכדה אותו ("הייתי צריך לדעת שהוא רוצה משהו. זאת גם לא הפעם הראשונה…"), וסרנה חייכה בהתנצלות. היא התחמקה מהזמנה מגושמת לארוחת ערב, וכשעיני העגל של שינגלברן גרמו ללבה להתכווץ החליטה בלב כבד לשלוף את תירוץ המחץ: "מצטערת, מרק, אבל יש לי חבר." 

פניו של שינגלברן נפלו. "בחור בר מזל." 

סרנה בלעה את רוקה וקיוותה כי זו אכן האמת. היא עמדה לפנות לעבר שורת האחים כששינגלברן קרא בשמה.

״זה פוטר? טלבוט?" 

סרנה גלגלה את עיניה. "כמה אניות שמת?"

״אני והצוות במחלקה שמנו חמישים ביחד. על טלבוט."

"אני רוצה עשרים אחוז מהרווחים."

פניו של שינגלברן נאורו. "צ'אנג הולכת להיות כל כך מעוצבנת."

סרנה חייכה שוב בטרם הסתובבה ופנתה אל האח השמאלי הקיצוני. השעה הייתה מאוחרת: כמעט תשע בערב. ויום שני היה היום הפנוי של דני. הוא חזר מהאוניברסיטה בשבע, אכל אתה ארוחת ערב (לרוב הייתה זו סרנה שבשלה בימי שני), השקה את הצמחים וצפה עמה בשידורים חוזרים של בית הקלפים.

סרנה לא ידעה האם היא מקווה לחזור לסלון שומם או לטלוויזיה מטרטרת. בימי שלישי התחיל דני ללמוד מוקדם ולרוב פרש למיטה ערב קודם לכן לפני אחת עשרה בלילה.

בעודה מכינה את עצמה לבאות, צבטה סרנה קומץ אבקת פלו אבקת פלו והשליכה אותו לאח האבנים העתיקה. ״סמטת דיאגון מאה ארבעים וחמש!״

מבעד ללהבות הירוקות הבהבה טלוויזיה שותקת. אורות כחולים נמתחו על השטיח הפרסי וסרנה היססה בטרם חלצה את נעליה והסירה את גלימתה.

דני, על הספה, הרים את ראשו על-מנת להביט בה. סרנה הרימה את ידה בברכת שלום, חייכה בהיסוס והמשיכה למטבח. "תה? קפה? בירצפת?" 

"תה בשבילי."

"לא היית צריך להישאר ער כדי לחכות לי," מלמלה בעודה שופתת את הקומקום.

"זה בסדר. רציתי לחכות לך." הוא נשמע מנומנם, כאילו ישן עד לרגע בו פסעה לתוך הדירה. "אנחנו צריכים לדבר."

"אמרת את זה הבוקר."

"ואני אומר את זה עכשיו."

מיסטי, נרקיס הלילה שניצב בפינת השיש, זהר באור נוגה. סרנה נשכה את שפתיה, אצבעותיה עדיין מהססות סביב צנצנת הסוכר. היא לא ידעה מה לומר לדני.  _ אני מפחדת. אתה מלחיץ אותי. אני לא רוצה להרוס את החברות שלנו ואם יקרה משהו ותשנא אותי, אני- _

"רנה-" זרועותיו של דני, חזקות וצנומות, נכרכו סביב מותניה. "זה רק אני. אנחנו מדברים כל הזמן."

"כן. לכן אני לא מבינה למה אנחנו צריכים  _ לדבר _ ."

הוא חייך (נדמה היה לה כי הוא מחייך) וקבר את פניו בשיערה. ״כי את מתחרפנת.״

"לא, אני לא. תראה, הכל בסדר. אני מכינה לך תה-"

״-את שמה לי מלח.״

_ אאוץ' _ . סרנה העיפה מבט בתווית ("מלח" – בכתב ידה של ג'ואנה פוטר), אחר מהרה לתחוב את הצנצנת בארון. "בסדר, הוד מעלתו. רוצה להוריד לנו את הסוכר?"

דני ציית והושיט את ידו אל צנצנת הסוכר התואמת. סרנה הרשתה לעצמה להישען כנגדו בעת שחלט את התה.

״אני לא רוצה לדבר,״ מלמלה.

דני סובב אותה והשעין אותה כנגד השיש. תמהיל של שעשוע ודאגה ריצד בעיניו. ״אני אדבר ואת תקשיבי, בסדר?״

״בסדר.״

דני חלט לה תה של ילדים – חלב, שתי כפיות סוכר – ואז, בתנועה מחושבת, משך לעצמו כיסא מפינת האוכל והתיישב מולה.

״אתה מנסה לגרום לי להרגיש בשליטה," רטנה סרנה. "לכן אתה יושב כשאני עומדת."

הוא קמט קלות את מצחו. "איך את יודעת את זה?"

"זאת טכניקת חקירה. וגם…" היא פרעה את שיערו. "אמרת לי פעם."

הוא חייך. ״אני שמח שזה עובד.״

"מממ. לא כל כך."

"ממ?"

"הלב שלי פספס כמה פעימות."

דני הרים גבה.

"ועכשיו-" סרנה לגמה בזהירות מן התה. "אחרי שהיינו רומנטיים כמו שני טינאייג'רים אצל מדאם פודיפוט."

דני שלף את הספל מבין אצבעותיה, הניח אותו על השולחן ותפס במותניה. ״רנה, את מוצאת חן בעיניי.״

סרנה בלעה את רוקה. זו לא הייתה שאלה או הצעה: דבריו של דני לא הותירו מקום לפרשנות.

דני המשיך בזהירות. ״אהבתי להתעורר אתך בבוקר.״ עיניו חיפשו את עיניה. ״ואני רוצה שזה יקרה שוב. ושוב. ושוב.״

היא חייכה. עדיין מהססת.

״ואת יוצאת מדעתך.״

בינה לבין עצמה הרגישה סרנה כי יש לה סיבה טובה לצאת מדעתה. מערכות היחסים הקודמות שלה לא הוכיחו את עצמן כמוצלחות במיוחד. החבר הראשון שלה התגלה כתחליף-ג'יימס מוגלגי, והחבר השני בעיקר נהנה לזיין את הבת של מרכוס אייברי (היא בכתה; ג'יימס הכה אותו עד זוב דם ודני מחק את זכרונו). בדיעבד, תהתה אם לא זימנה לעצמה צרות באופן לא מודע.

ודני היה צרה - צרה שסרנה לא ידעה כיצד הסתבכה בה כשכשלו למיטתו לפני שבועיים, ואז, פעם נוספת, אתמול.

״אני-...״

״מתחרפנת,״ השלים דני בעדינות. ״זה בסדר. אני מבין.״

היא לא ידעה מה לומר לו. דני קם על רגליו באיטיות, וידו, שנחה על שיפולי גבה, קירבה את סרנה אליו. ״אני רק אומר...״ אפו הבריש את שלה. ״שחיכיתי לך ארבע שנים. אני מוכן לחכות לך עוד קצת.״

״אם אתה מנסה להרגיע אותי-"

״אני בעיקר רוצה לנשק אותך עכשיו.״ דני הרים גבה. "אפשר? את רגועה מספיק?"

היא החניקה נחרת צחוק כנגד כתפו.

*

אחר כך, במיטתו של דני, בהתה סרנה בצמחים המטפסים שהתלפפו סביב אדן החלון. הירח נראה בקושי מבעד לערפיח המוגלגי, ודני ישן כשהוא מחבק אותה אליו. היא התמתחה - החדר היה חם מדי - וסרנה לא הייתה רגילה לישון לצד אדם אחר.

"מממ…"

"דני?"

״גוז עבור מחשבותייך?״ מלמל דני.

״הרווחנו היום חצי שנה של שכר דירה ואתה מציע לי גוז?״

הוא נחר. "ההתערבות המטופשת של הסלית'רינים?"

״כן. תת-מחלקה מבצעית במחלקת המסתורין.״

דני נאנח, מתחפר עמוק יותר לתוך כתפה. "ואני קיוויתי שזה נשאר בהוגוורטס."

סרנה צחקקה.

היא חשבה שנרדם, אך שניות ארוכות לאחר מכן נשמע קולו של דני פעם נוספת. ״אז איפה פגשת חבר של תת-מחלקה מבצעית במחלקת המסתורין?"

"הישיבה היום… דברנו על זה, אני חושבת."

הוא הנהן. "אמרת שזה לא הולך להיות טוב."

"זה לא היה טוב." היא נשכה את שפתיה. "ג'יימס אמר שהוא מתכוון לדבר אתך."

"בגלל הישיבה?" דני נשמע… כמעט מסויג.

רנה נאנחה והביטה בעיניו. ״בגלל המטאטא.״

המטאטא, שנרכש ברובע הקסום של ריו דה ז'ניירו, היה המזכרת היקרה ביותר של דני מהטיול הגדול של השלישיה: הוא גולף מאגוז ברזילאי, כושף על ידי צוות מכשפי התעופה הטוב ביותר בדרום אמריקה ועלה לדני הון עתק.

אך דני התחמק ממבטה. זה לא היה המטאטא.

״זה לא הולך להיות פיקניק, דני, וזה גם לא הזמן למריבות... הם רוצים שניכנס פנימה.״

דני לא נראה מופתע. אך משהו מאחורי הארשת הריקה, אולי ההידוק הקל שזיהתה בלסתו, הסגיר כי עדיין קיווה לפתרון אחר.

על העמודים הראשונים של הנביא התנוססו מזה מספר שבועות תצלומים של אישים בכירים בממשל הקסום: ראש המחלקה לאכיפת החוק הקסום, גמבריק סולאנס, שהבטיח כי כוחות השיטור ערוכים לכל התמודדות. ראש מטה ההילאים, הארי פוטר, שסרב להתראיין בשלב זה; ושר הקסמים עצמו, בהבעה חמורת סבר: ״אני מתכוון לטפל בעניין בתקיפות, ברצינות ובאחריות.״ (״אני מחרבן קרח,״ תרגם קייל).

שרטוטים אדריכליים תלת-ממדיים פתחו את גיליונות סוף השבוע, והציבור דרש תשובות. החגיגה גלשה אפילו אל מהדורת החדשות המוגלגית:  _ ה-BBC מדווח על בתו של איל נפט אמריקאי שהקשר עמה נותק במפתיע לאחר טיול תרמילאים באירופה. מדוע דבר לא נעשה כדי למנוע את הגישה לאגמון בארנמור? _

דני המשיך. ״מי עוד היה בישיבה?״

״אתה יודע שאסור לי לספר.״

״חוץ ממכם ומהשושואיסטים. מי עוד היה שם?״

״מר פוטר, ראש מחלקת המסתורין, מזכיר שר הקסמים...״ סרנה נאנחה, ואז הניחה יד על לחיו. ״זה יופיע מחר בנביא, אבל אסור לי להגיד יותר מזה. אני מצטערת.״

״אין פתרון אחר?״

רנה התחמקה מעיניו.

״מתי כל זה עומד לקרות?״

״אני לא יודעת. אני חושבת שבקרוב.״

אחרי שתיקה ארוכה אימץ אותה דני לחיקו. ידו לא חדלה ללטף את שיערה - הוא היה מודאג - וסרנה שתלה נשיקות קטנות לאורך צווארו.

״אני יודע מה את מנסה לעשות,״ מלמל.

״וזה מצליח לי?״

״קצת. כן.״

היא חייכה כנגד עורו. ״יופי.״

*

לרוב התנהלו ימי שלישי במפקדה על תקן "עבודה כרגיל". אקרלי נבח ממשרדו, דרנל עצרה כדי להחליף כמה מילים (מה שלא הועיל לחרושת השמועות כשנצפתה מסתגרת עם המפקד במשרד), וההילאים העבירו את מרבית היום על הרגליים, בין תיק אחד למשנהו.

היום, לעומת זאת, עמד לוח הראיות של תיק  _ ביגס/בקנבאואר  _ כמו מונומנט עזוב למלחמה שעדיין ניטשה בשטח: חץ במרקר מוגלגי חיבר בין אנדרו ביגס, בעליו החוקי של פאב בסמטת נוקטורן וסוחר קצת פחות חוקי באמל"ח מבוסס פיתוח מוגלגי, לבין מלוויל מקנרו, סוחר ברכיבים לתעשיית הנשק הקסומה. ממקנרו נשלח חץ לג'ייק בקנבאואר, שוחר מוות ידוע ("באזקבאן", כתב אקרלי בשביעות רצון מופגנת), וביניהם נח עותק של טופס ציטוט ועליו רשימת המשלוחים המדויקת מביגס למקנרו.

אט אט, תוך עבודת נמלים איטית ועשרות פשיטות, הצליחו ההילאים להתחקות אחר מרבית המשלוחים, ולוודא כי חומר הנפץ הושמד, או ,לכל הפחות, יצא את גבולות האי. אף על פי כן, משלוח אחד נעלם כלא היה.

חץ אחרון (סרנה התעלמה מעשרות החיצים הקטנים שקישרו בין עדים ומקורות מידע) הוליך ללורן הייסטינגס, בעליה של בית קטן בקמבריה שנרשם כחלק מנכסיה של  _ ״עצם-אחזקות״ _ – חברת קש בבעלותו ג'ק בקנבאואר, שהיה גם בן זוגה של הייסטינגס לעת מצוא.

אותה לורן הייסטינגס ישבה כעת בתא מעצר וסירבה לשתף פעולה עם החוקרים.

מומחי הצפנים של המשרד, ששקדו ימים כלילות על פענוח התכתובת של אוכלי המוות, חסכו ברגע האחרון את השימוש ב _ וריטסרום _ : הבית, כך התגלה בתכתובת, אכן אמור היה לשמש לאחסון חומרי הנפץ שרכש ביגס.

הייתה רק בעיה אחת.

"היא לא מוכנה לעשות את זה." קייל, שזה עתה יצא מחדר החקירות, צנח בכיסאו.

"למה אתה מתכוון:  _ לא מוכנה לעשות את זה _ ?" ג'יימס לא טרח להנמיך את קולו.

"היא לא רוצה להיפגש אתם."

"אבל אין לה ברירה," אמרה רנה בקול רך. ״הסברת לה את זה, נכון?״ חומר הנפץ האבוד היה בלתי-יציב ועדיין עשה את דרכו לידי שוחרי המוות בבארנמור. בהיעדרו של בקנבאואר ולאחר סדרת המעצרים שביצעו אנשי מפלג החומרים האסורים בשיתוף מפלג התשאול, הייתה לורן המודיעה היחידה שהחזיקה באמונם של שוחרי המוות.

קייל הביט בה כאילו הייתה טיפשה. "למה? מה תעשו לה, תצמידו לה שרביט לרקה?"

"נגרום לה לשתף פעולה." אקרלי, שהופיע מאחוריהם, גרם לשלושת ההילאים לקפוץ על רגליהם.

"איך  _ בדיו _ -"

"אחר כך, אנדרווד. עכשיו שבו." אקרלי שיכל את זרועותיו. ״ג'ני! תשלחי לכאן את פט!״

אך קייל המשיך בשלו. ״אדוני-״

״אמרתי לך לסתום, אנדרווד.״

פטרישיה דרנל, התובעת הכללית, הגיחה ממשרדו של אקרלי כשהבעה של תשישות כללית נסוכה על פניה. טרודה וחיוורת, נשאה פט את תיק המסמכים שלה ביד אחת ואת גלימת הקסמהדרין באחרת.

״אדוני?״

״אנדרווד טוען שהחשודה לא מוכנה לשתף פעולה. מה האופציות שלנו?״

פט נאנחה. הייתה זו אנחה שנשמעה כאילו הגיעה עמוק מתחתיות בטנה. "אנחנו יכולים להחזיק אותה על אחזקה, או אולי על קשירת קשר, להציע להמתיק את העונש אם היא תשתף פעולה-"

"חומרי הנפץ האלה יכולים לפעול בכל רגע. אין לנו זמן לזרוק אותה לאזקבאן כדי לתת לה לחשוב על זה יומיים-שלושה!"

התובעת נראתה אובדת עצות. "אני לא יודעת, כיילב…" היא התנודדה מעט על עקביה. "ידיי כבולות-"

״כבולות בתחת שלי. ג'ני! תשלחי ינשוף לאמריקוס בולט. תגידו לו שהארי פוטר וראש מפלג התשאול רוצים אותו כאן אתמול!״

פטרישיה דרנל החווירה. "כיילב, אנחנו לא יכולים לעשות את זה."

"חכי ותראי אם אוגדן לא ייתן לי צו."

ג'יימס וסרנה החליפו מבטים מהוססים. קייל, כרגיל, היה היחיד שהעז להרים את קולו. "לעשות מה, אדוני?"

"מה נראה לך, אנדרווד? להטיל על הכלבה  _ אימפריוס _ ."

*

ארוחת הצהריים עברה עליהם בשתיקה. סרנה עשתה כמיטב יכולתה להוציא את קייל מהמשרד לפני שאקרלי ירתק אותו לשבוע, וג'יימס נאות, לאחר קיטורים רמים, להתלוות אליהם ללונדון המוגלגית.

הם ישבו בסניף של מקדונלדס. סרנה הזמינה לעצמה ארוחת ילדים והשתעשעה לרגע במחשבות על בית היתומים המוגלגי. אחת לשנה, ביום הולדתה, הזמינה אותה העובדת הסוציאלית למקדונלדס וקנתה לה ארוחת ילדים. כשמלאו לה אחת עשרה התחבאה בקופסה הצבעונית מעטפה מהוגוורטס במקום פינגווין קטן מהסרט "מדגסקר".

סרנה לא ידעה אם לשמוח או לבכות.

"אם יש משהו שאתה רוצה להגיד, אנדרווד…״ רטן ג'יימס מעל ההמבורגר שלו.

סרנה הרימה את עיניה מקופסת הילדים. היא סיימה לפתור את המבוך שצויר על הקופסה וכעת שקדה על קיפול פרח קרטון קטן.

קייל השליך את המקנאגטס שהזמין. "הם עומדים להטיל עליה  _ אימפריוס _ ורנה מכינה פרחים…!"

"כן, קייל," עודד ג'יימס. "אל תשמור את זה בבטן."

סרנה נאנחה. "זו לא אשמתי שהמשרד נאלץ… לנקוט בצעדים."

אך היה משהו בדבריו של קייל. אפילו הפרח נראה עגום ושחוח.

"אל תגידי לי שאת מסכימה אתם-״ התפרץ אנדרווד.

"-אל תגיד לי שיש לך מצפון-" שסע ג'יימס.

"-אנחנו חיים במדינת חוק-"

סרנה גלגלה את עיניה. "מספיק.״

חבורת בני חמש מצדו השני של הסניף נעצה בהם מבטים משתוממים - כאילו לא היה די בגלימות שלבשו. אמנם, הודות ללחש ההסוואה של קייל ראו המוגלגים את השלושה כחבורת בני טיפש-עשרה, אך אנדרווד סירב לפשוט את גלימתו. 

״יש בעיה, ילדודס?״ שאלה עובדת מגושרת, עדיין אוחזת במטאטא.

"המשרד שוכר סלית'רינים. זאת הבעיה," רטן ג'יימס בפה מלא.

סרנה כבשה את הדחף להיאנח. ״לא, שום בעיה. תודה.״

אנדרווד הסתפק במבט ארסי אך הואיל להשיב לג'יימס ברגע שנעזבו לבדם. ״אז אני מבין שכולנו חושבים ש _ וריטסרום _ זה לחלשים והגיע הזמן להטיל על הייסטינגס  _ אימפריוס _ ?"

סרנה התחמקה מעיניו של קייל. היא לא ידעה מה לומר לו:  _ אימפריוס  _ הייתה קללה שאין עליה מחילה - בהכשרת ההילאים, בקיטון שחלקו היא וקייל באחד הריתוקים האין סופיים, שאלה אותו סרנה ״אז מה הטעם?״ - אנדרווד שתק, כישף צמרור אבק מפינה אחת של החדר לשנייה ולבסוף משך בכתפיו. ״אני רוצה לעשות את הדבר הנכון.״

היא נאנחה. קייל לא היה אידיוט (לא באמת, בכל אופן).

שנים ארוכות לפני כן השתוממו דני וג'יימס כשהכריזה שהיום יצטרף אליהם לבירה.

"נעשינו מזוכיסטים?" תהה דני.

סרנה גלגלה את עיניה, אך חייכה אליו בחיבה. ״קייל הוא בחור טוב.״

קריאתו הנרגזת של ג'יימס קטעה את רצף מחשבותיה. ״אני היחיד שזוכר שהחברה של בקנבאואר היא היחידה שיכולה לשים את היד על משלוח חומרי הנפץ? אתם יודעים, אלו שמיועדים למוטט את המבוך על כולנו?״

קייל נראה כמי שרוצה להטיח את ראשו בשולחן.

״נו, מה! אני באמת שואל: עם כל הכבוד הייסטינגס. אלו החיים של כולנו, שלי- שלך- של רנה-״

״אז זה הפתרון שלך?״ שיסע אנדרווד, ״לרדת לרמה שלהם?״

״הם התחילו-״

"מרלין, אין לי כוח לזה עכשיו." סרנה שלפה את צעצוע הפלסטיק שלה. "קייל- זה בשבילך. ג'יימס-" היא הושיטה לו את הפרח. "זה בשבילך. עכשיו תתנהגו יפה עד שנחזור למשרד."

*

בחוץ הפכו השמיים אדומים: יום העבודה הגיע אל קיצו. קייל וג'יימס עדיין התווכחו (״כל המתח המיני הזה בין שניכם," התלוננה סרנה, "כשהוא חוזר אלייך לדירה קורה משהו על הספות?״ ״סתמי, אייברי״), אך היא ידעה שלא תוכל לפשר ביניהם. בצר לה אספה סרנה את חפציה, ירדה לקומת הקרקע ופסעה דרך האח השמאלית הקיצונית. 

הדירה הייתה ריקה. ביום שלישי בילה דני במעבדות האוניברסיטה עד שעה מאוחרת ואחר כך טיפל בצמחים בחממת הירח של הפקולטה לתורת הצמחים. סרנה הדליקה את הטלוויזיה, פשטה את גלימתה על הספה הכחולה ובדיוק חלצה את מגפה הימני כשלהבות ירוקות ניצתו באח.

"דני…?״ קול קטן, דקיק כציוץ של ציפור, נישא בין הלהבות.

רנה הסתובבה, עדיין על רגל אחת, ופגשה בעיניה הגדולות של אינגבורג היגינס. "דני...?"

״אה- לא.״ כחכה סרנה בגרונה. ״רק אני. היי, אינגבורג.״

אינגבורג מצמצה בין הלהבות. ״סרנה..." היגינס נדמתה להשפיל את עיניה. "היי. מה שלומך?״

״בסדר.״

לא היה טעם להעמיד פנים כי אינגבורג אכן מתעניינת בשלומה. בגיל אחת עשרה התמקמה רנה על המיטה הגבוהה בצדו השמאלי של החדר. שאר הבנות - אינגבורג היגינס בפרט - היו מרוצות לישון במיטות צמודות קרקע. כשבנות השנה הראשונה חיפשו זו את מבטה של זו כדי לצאת ביחד לשירותים, הסתובבה סרנה לבד ברחבי הטירה. היא לא פחדה מהמדרגות הנעות, מהדיוקנאות המדברים או מהדלתות שהופיעו יום אחד ונעלמו במשנהו.

אינגבורג היגינס מעולם לא נראתה בגפה. שתי נערות אדמוניות מרייבנקלו הצטרפו לשולחן גריפינדור כל יום בארוחת הערב, והוסיפו להתלוות אליה כל יום משך מחצית השנה הראשונה.

סרנה ניסתה להידמות לאינגבורג היגינס משך תקופה ארוכה (לחייך יותר. להיות נחמדה. לא להפריע), אך ללא הצלחה. לבסוף - אחרי ששוב מצאה את עצמה מחוץ לקבוצת הלמידה שארגנו בנות גריפינדור - פרצה בבכי בשירותי הבנות. פה צריך לקצר.

(״אבל את לא חוששת ממנה?״ שמעה אותן פעם, מאחורי דלת השירותים בקומה הרביעית. ״ממי?״ אינגבורג בדיוק שטפה את ידיה. ״מאייברי… היא כל הזמן מסתובבת עם ג'יימס...״ ״הם רק חברים טובים...״ ״כן, אבל-... היא יפה. וברור שהיא מאוהבת בפוטר.״ - סרנה זכרה את חיוכה של אינגבורג בראי, רך ומבויש. ״כן. אבל היא לא מה שג'יימס מחפש…״ ״ואת יפה יותר.״ - הן צחקקו)

סרנה מצמצה ודחקה את הזיכרון. כמו תמיד, מהרה סרנה לנחות על שתי רגליים. ״אני בסדר. את מחפשת את דני?״

״אני...״ היא נראתה אובדת עצות. ״חיפשתי את ג'יימס.״

"אה, ג'יימס לא כאן. הוא ישן אצל קייל. זה הכל?"

"כן, זה, אממ…" היגינס בלעה את רוקה. "אני יודעת שהוא לא אצלכם."

סרנה מצמצה. "אני לא רוצה להטריד, אבל… הכל בסדר אינגבורג?"

הבחורה השנייה נשכה את שפתייה (סרנה זכרה את כל המחוות הקטנות הללו. מעודנות. נשיות. כמעט נוירוטיות). "אני, ג'יימס-"

לא הייתה זו שיחה שניתן לנהל על רגל אחת. "אממ, תה? את שותה תה, נכון?"

"אני לא רוצה להכביד-"

"כל חברה של ג'יימס היא חברה שלי." סרנה אלצה את עצמה לחייך. "בואי פנימה." היא הושיטה את ידה לאינגבורג. "במילא עמדתי להכין לעצמי. ומזמן לא דיברנו."

היגינס היססה בטרם הושיטה את ידה לסרנה.

״תוכלי לשטוף ידיים בכיור,״ הנחתה סרנה. ״הסבון בריח לוונדר.״

"תודה." חיוך אמתי ראשון האיר את פניה של היגינס. סרנה מצאה את עצמה מחזירה לה חיוך. היה קל יותר לחבב את אינגבורג אסירת התודה.

היא חלטה להן תה, הגישה אותו להיגינס (״יש לכם תחתיות?״ שאל בקול קטן - ואחרי שענתה בשלילה, מהרה סרנה לכשף לה ולאינגבורג זוג מחזיקי ספלים מאטבים שמצאה בכיס חלוקה).

״אז מה שלום ג'יימס?״ שאלה היגינס בזהירות. היא השפילה את ראשה האדמוני בטרם פנתה ללגום מתה הצמחים שחלטה לה סרנה.

סרנה התפתלה. העניינים בין אינגבורג לג'יימס היו מתוחים - בלשון המעטה. ג'יימס סירב לדבר, וכשניסתה לדובב אותו, התחמק בתואנות שונות ומשונות. באופן לא מפתיע היה זה דני שהצליח לחלץ ממנו פיסות של מידע (ואז קרה עסק הביש עם המטאטא והשאר כתוב בין דפי ההיסטוריה...).

״ג'יימס בסדר.״ סרנה משכה בכתפיה. ״אנחנו מאוד עסוקים במשרד כרגע, כל הסיפור עם המבוך… אין לנו כל כך זמן לבלות, או להיפגש עם אנשים מחוץ למחלקה...״ היא קיוותה כי הצליחה לענות על שאלתה של היגינס.

"הוא לא חוזר הביתה."

סרנה הנהנה. הריבים בין ג'יימס ואינגבורג היו עניין שבשגרה. אחת למספר חודשים הכריזה היגינס על פירוק הקשר. ג'יימס הופיע בביתם של סרנה ודני, התנחל על הספה, וכעבור מספר ימים חזר אל בין זרועותיה של אינגבורג.

השיא היה חמישה ימים תמימים - בסופם צצה היגינס בלשכת ההילאים, עדיין בחלוק הרופאים שלה והמתינה לצד שולחנו של ג'יימס משך כמעט שלוש שעות, עד שחזר מדירת המסתור.

"הברז דולף," הכריזה היגינס בקול רועד.

ג'יימס, מותש מחמישה ימים של עבודת שיטור, רכן לנשק לקודקודה. "כמה זמן הוא דולף?"

"מאתמול בלילה." מעטפת דקיקה של דמעות כסתה את עיניה.

"בואי נלך להסתכל עליו, חמודה. בסדר?"

היגינס הנהנה בצייתנות ומיהרה להתעטף בזרועותיו. ג'ני, מטרים אחדים משם, אימצה את ידיה לחזה בהתרגשות, וקייל, מאחורי גבו של ג'יימס, העמיד פנים שהוא מקיא.

"ג'יימס יודע- שאת רוצה שהוא יחזור?" האם הייתה לכך משמעות? יותר מתמיד, הרגישה כי מערכת היחסים בין השניים מוזרה לה, נשגבת מבינתה.

"הוא…" קמט התהווה בין גבותיה של היגינס. "הוא תמיד חוזר."

סרנה ניקתה את גרונה. "אולי הפעם הוא צריך לשמוע את זה ממך…?"

דמעות צפו בעיניה של היגינס. ״ניסיתי,״ קולה רעד. ״אבל הוא לא רוצה לדבר איתי. הוא אמר… הוא אמר ש-...״ אצבעותיה של אינגבורג התהדקו סביב ספל התה.

סרנה סמנה לה להמשיך.

היגינס משכה בכתפיה.

הן שתקו משך רגע ארוך, בסופו הרימה אינגבורג את עיניה החומות. ״מתי דני חוזר?״

דני תמיד היה איש הקשר בין אינגבורג לג'יימס. סרנה לא ידעה אם לספר לה - כיצד - שג'יימס ודני… "רק בלילה," אמרה לבסוף. היגינס לא הייתה צריכה לדעת.

"טוב, אממ-" אינגבורג הניחה את ספל התה על התחתית המכושפת. "בבקשה אל תגידי לג'יימס שהייתי כאן." היא החליקה על הקפלים הבלתי-נראים שהתהוו בחצאיתה.

"אינג-" איכשהו, הרגישה סרנה כי היא מוכרחה לומר משהו בעל משמעות לפני שתניח לאישה השנייה לעזוב. "את יודעת שג'יימס אוהב אותך. מאוד."

פניה של היגינס התעוו בחיקוי לחיוך. "תודה שאת אומרת את זה."

סרנה לא הייתה בטוחה מדוע נשאו אותה רגליה אחרי היגינס, אל הסלון (כאילו אם תצא מהאח, תעלם לג'יימס מבלי שוב - ואיכשהו, תהא זו אשמתה של סרנה).

״הוא באמת אוהב אותך.״ התעקשה.

אינגבורג עטפה את עצמה בזרועותיה. ״אני יודעת.״

סרנה נשארה לשבת בסלון עוד שעה ארוכה.

*

ינשוף שהקיש במקורו על חלון הדירה העיר את סרנה באחת וחצי לפנות בוקר. בין טופריו, נשא הינשוף זימון חירום של הקסמהדרין לכינוס בדלתיים סגורות.

דני, הלום שינה, הביט בה בעיניים מזוגגות כשמעדה בין החדרים בחיפוש אחר זוג גרביים נקיים.

"מממ… מה הם רוצים ממך?"

"זימון. קסמהדרין, שושו… ראית את החוט הדנטלי?"

דני הסתובב וקבר את פניו מתחת לכרית.

"דני…" היא רכנה, מלטפת את עורפו בעדינות. "החוט הדנטלי."

"אולי במגירה, איפה שמברשות השיניים…?"

חצי שעה לאחר מכן קידם אקרלי את פניה בכניסה לאולם ד' של הקסמהדרין. עיגולים כהים תחת עיניו של המפקד, בנוסף לזיפי זקנו הלא-מגולח, העידו כי ישן שעות מעטות בלבד, אם בכלל. הוא העביר את משקלו מרגל לרגל ולגם מספל קפה מתקרר.

"פנימה," סימן אקרלי.

סרנה הרימה גבה בשאלה.

"שימוע חירום. התובע הכללי מבקש צו חריג לשימוש ב _ אימפריוס _ . הסנגוריה הציבורית תטען-" הוא נופף בידו. "את כל זיוני השכל הרגילים. את ואנדרווד הייתם אחראים על החקירה. יכול להיות שנצטרך אותכם כדי להעיד."

סרנה ידעה שלא לשאול שאלות.

_ ״כולם לקום לכניסתו של כבוד השופט גאיוס אוגדן!״ _

קייל, מרוט משינה, כמעט מעד לצידה של סרנה בגלימת ההילאים ההפוכה שלו. הוא הריח כמו… סבון כביסה מוגלגי. ״איפה היית?״

״לא עניינך, אייברי.״

סרנה הרימה גבה, אך לא היה לה פנאי להוסיף ולחקור את קייל. ״שבו, שבו,״ הורה אוגדן. ״יש לי כאן עתירה מטעם המדינה נגד לורן הייסטינגס, בבקשה ל-״ הוא ישר את משקפיו על גשר אפו ״-מתן צו חריג לשימוש בקללה שאין עליה מחילה.״

הוא לכסן מבט בוחן אל עבר הפודיום ומצא את הייסטינגס, רזה וטרוטת-עיניים, לצידה של עורכת הדין שמונתה לה מטעם הסנגוריה הציבורית.

"אקרלי ידע שאוגדן בחירום היום בלילה," לחש קייל.

״אבל חשבתי שאוגדן ליברל-״

״הבן של אוגדן מת בפיצוץ של אלפיים ושלוש...״

"ובולט מייצג אותנו...?״ לחשה רנה. ״...איפה דרנל?״

"שקט ביציעים!" השופט, בארשת יבשושית, הכה בפטישו.

השניים השתתקו. ״משרד הקסמים מיוצג על ידי התובע הכללי אמריקוס בולט…" המהם השופט. "איפה פטרישיה דרנל?״

אקרלי כחכח בגרונו. ״הבת שלה חולה.״

"סליחה, עם מי בדיוק אני מדבר כאן?"

אמריקוס בולט מהר להתערב: "סליחה כבוד השופט. זה כיילב אקרלי, ראש מפלג התשאול."

״אז אני מבקש שראש מפלג התשאול יישאר בשקט. ואני רואה שלינדה פישר היא עורכת הדין של העצורה מטעם הסנגוריה הציבורית… מישהו מוכן להסביר לי למה כולנו נגררנו מהמיטה בשתיים בלילה?״

בולט מהר להסביר: ״כבוד השופט, הגיע לידי מפלג התשאול מידע לפיו משלוח של חומר נפץ מסוכן עושה את דרכו לקמבריה ברגעים אלו ממש. מפלג התשאול ביקש שלורן הייסטינגס תסייע בירוט החבילה, אבל היא לא מוכנה לשתף פעולה. לכן אנחנו מבקשים צו לשימוש ב _ אימפריוס _ .״

״פישר?״

״מפלג התשאול מבקש להטיל על הלקוחה שלי קללה שאין עליה מחילה תוך הפרת הזכויות הבסיסיות שלה לאוטונומיה פיזית ומנטלית. זוהי עברה על האמנה לזכויות קוסמים ויצורים קסומים וההגנה מבקשת את פסילת העתירה.״

אוגדן הפנה את מבטו. ״זה נשמע לי הגיוני.״

״התביעה חולקת על העלמה פישר, כבודו.״ הכריז בולט. ״נעשו מאמצים כבירים מטעם מפלג התשאול כדי לשכנע את העלמה הייסטינגס לשתף פעולה. הוצגו בפניה תכניות להגנתה, הוצע לה תשלום כספי והפחתה בגזר הדין על קשירת קשר לביצוע עבירה. אבל העלמה פישר מסרבת לשתף פעולה עם מטה ההילאים.״

״אדוני השופט, זו זכותה המלאה של מרשתי שלא לשתף פעולה עם החוקרים.״

״נכון מאוד-״ הסכים בולט, ״אבל תודות לאמנה נגד טרור קסום ובהתבסס על החוק לשמירת בטחון האזרחים מפני קסם אפל, זכותה של המדינה לבקש צו שיאלץ את העצורה לשתף פעולה. משרד הקסמים מבקש לממש את זכותו, ומבקש להדגיש שהוא מגיע לבית המשפט הלילה כמוצא אחרון.״

אוגדן הנמיך את משקפיו ובחן את הראיות שהונחו על שולחנו. ״וכל העסק הזה מצריך  _ אימפריוס _ , מר בולט? מה קרה לשיקוי הפולימיצי הישן והטוב? למה אחד הבחורים של מפלג התשאול לא יכול למלא את תפקידה של העלמה הייסטינגס?״

״אף אחד מהבחורים של אקרלי לא יכול להשתמש כראוי בשרביט של העלמה הייסטינגס. יש דברים שאי אפשר לזייף בעזרת פולימיצי. החבר'ה האלה משוגעים, לא טיפשים. חתימת קסם דורשת שרביט ואדם - ושילוב של שניהם לא ניתן לחקות בעזרת שיקויים גנטיים.״

אוגדן פנה לפישר. ״העלמה פישר, אני ממליץ ללקוחה שלך לשקול שוב שיתוף פעולה עם מפלג התשאול.״

עורכת הדין רכנה לעברה של לורן, והשתיים התלחשו נמרצות. ״ההגנה נותרת בעמדתה, אדוני השופט.״

אוגדן הביט בצו בתסכול.

"אדוני השופט, יש לנו כאן פצצה מתקתקת. חומרי הנפץ האלה מיועדים לקמבריה… יש לנו הילאים בזירה, ונציגים מטעם מחלקת המסתורין שמאבטחים את הקרקע." בולט עטה על פניו ארשת קודרת. "רבים וטובים נמצאים בסכנה, אדוני."

"כן,״ התפרצה פישר, ״כולל צלם האנוש שלי, שלך ושל כולנו-"

אוגדן הקיש בפטישו. "שקט, בבקשה. הגעתי להכרעה." הוא היטיב את משקפיו. "אני לא נהנה מזה, אבל הקסמהדרין מאשר בזאת צו חריג להטלת קללה שאין עליה מחילה על העלמה לורן הייסטינגס, בהתאם לאמנה נגד טרור קסום. העלמה פישר, אני ממליץ ללקוחה שלך לשקול מחדש את צעדיה.״ - אוגדן דפק בפטישו פעם נוספת. "לילה טוב."

*

השעון שרכשו בשוק הפשפשים (פינת דיאגון, מאתיים מטר מנוקטורן) ציין כי השעה היא תשע וחצי ונכשל להכריע בדעתו אם דני במקלחת או מתחבא מההילאים. סרנה, שלא מצאה את דני במיטה, החליטה כי הוא וודאי מתחבא מההילאית האחת בבית ("זה היה שעון של מבריחים," הסביר המוכר). כיוון שכך צנחה על המזרן בתסכול, נכשלת לכבוש את הדמעות הסוררות שצפו בעיניה.

"רנה?" עננת אדים התאבכה מהמקלחת, נושבת חום ולחות על פניה של סרנה. "את כאן? לא שמעתי אותך נכנסת."

דני, מגבת כרוכה סביב מתניו, התיישב לצדה על המיטה. "היי." הוא דחף קלות את כתפה. "מה קורה? רנה, למה את בוכה?"

היא ניסתה לחייך. "סתם, זה כלום, שום דבר."

"אל תגידי שזה שום דבר. אני יכול לראות שקרה משהו."

"הכל בסדר." היא התכופפה לחלוץ את מגפיה. "מבצע שגרתי."

דני נד בראשו. הוא הרים את רגלה, הסיט את אצבעותיה לצד ופרם ביעילות את שרוכי המגפיים. "מבצע שגרתי?"

"חברה של שוחרי מוות… היינו צריכים… והחשודה-" היא לא ידעה כיצד להוציא את המילים, הן נתקעו עמוק בגרונה. ״…היא לא הסכימה לשתף פעולה. ואקרלי…. הוא פנה לקסמהדרין-״ דני חלץ מגף אחד, אחר את השני, ואז התפנה למשוך את סרנה אליו.

״הם  _ גרמו _ לה לשתף פעולה?" קולו, שהיה נמוך באופן מטריד, נבלע בין מחלפותיה.

"היינו חייבים. אנשים עמדו למות." סרנה בלעה את רוקה. "דני- הם השתמשו בקללה שאין עליה מחילה."

ידו של דני קפאה בשיערה. הוא הביט בה בזהירות, וסרנה שתקה כשחפן את פניה.

״אנשים עמדו למות, נכון?״

היא הנהנה.

״אז הצלתם את החיים של האנשים האלה.״

״אני יודעת." היא ניסתה לבלוע את הגוש הכבד שחסם את גרונה.

"עשיתם טוב,״ אמר דני.

"אני יודעת."

"אז…?"

״אבל גם עשינו משהו מאד רע." סרנה עצמה את עיניה בכח.

ידו של דני התעכבה מאחורי אוזנה. הוא ליטף את לחיה, והיא הרימה אליו את עיניה. ״את יודעת שאני אוהב אותך, נכון?״

היא חשבה על אינגבורג. שברירית וחיוורת לאור האח. "אני יודעת." השניות נקפו ואחרי שתיקה ארוכה, נזכרה שדני וודאי קופא מקור. ״אתה לא לובש כלום.״

"זאת לא בעיה-" הוא התרומם, נזהר שלא לטלטל אותה יותר מדי, ומשך עליהם את השמיכות.

"אתה לא צריך להגיע לאוניברסיטה בעוד חצי שעה?"

"אני יכול להפסיד את השיעור הראשון. אין חובת נוכחות."

סרנה הצטנפה לתוך חזהו.

״לכי לישון קצת,״ אצבעותיו פגשו בשלה מתחת לשמיכה. "הכל יהיה בסדר."

*

דממה נפלה על חדר הישיבות עם כניסתו של ראש מטה ההילאים. כולם הכירו את הארי פוטר: תמונתו התנוססה על דפי הנביא באופן קבוע, ומבטו המיוסר, ירוק ונוגה מאחורי זגוגיות משקפיו ("גם כן קדוש מעונה," רטן קייל) התחמק מהם עוד מיומם הראשון בהוגוורטס.

סרנה, שהכירה את המפכ"ל פוטר כ"אבא של ג'יימס", הכירה גם את הצד הרך יותר באופיו. הארי פוטר היה האב שהגן כאריה על בתו הקטנה, גלגל את עיניו למשמע ויכוחים החוזרים ונשנים בין אשתו לבנו, וחתך את הסלט בארוחות הערב המשפחתיות ("את לא רוצה לאכול את הסלט של ג'וג'ו." הוא הרהר לרגע. "את לא באמת רוצה לאכול שום דבר שג'ו מבשלת.")

לקריאת ״המפקד!״ של סגן אן פרקינס התרוממו כל ההילאים שנכחו בישיבה: ראש מפלג התשאול ואנשיו, חברי היחידה המבצעית, חברי מפלג החומרים האסורים ושאר חברי מועצת הביטחון הקסומה.

אחריו נכנסו ראש מחלקת המסתורין והמשנה לראש מחלקת המסתורין - השושואיסטים מהרו לקום על רגליהם ולהצדיע - ואז קמו כולם פעם שלישית עם כניסתו של שר הקסמים (״כואבות לי הרגליים.״ ״סתום, קייל.״)

"ברשותכם-" הארי לכסן מבט מתנצל אל השר. "כבוד השר. מר דוליש-" הוא נד בראשו לעבר ראש מחלקת המסתורין ואז לסגניתו.

סרנה העיפה מבט בג'יימס. ג'ימבו, שהבחין במבטה, משך בכתפיו. היא לא הספיקה להזכיר את היגינס… וג'יימס הבטיח שידבר עם דני… אצבעותיה, שטופפו על השולחן, השתוקקו לדבר-מה להתעסק בו.

מר פוטר ניקה את גרונו. על הבמה שלף ראש מערך ההילאים חפץ קטן שנראה כמו מצית. "לדבר הזה קוראים מעמעם."

דממה נפלה על החדר.

"בדרך כלל המעמעם עושה דבר כזה-" הארי פתח את המעמעם. כל האורות בחדר כבו בלוויית המהום שקט. הוא הקליק על המצת פעם נוספת והאור הכלוא במעמעם השתחרר והציף את החדר, חזק כפליים מכפי שהיה לפנים. "בעזרת טובי המכשפים באגף הפיתוח של מחלקת המסתורין, הצלחנו לפתח את הקסם הזה-" הוא טפח בשרביטו על המצת. "אני צריך מתנדב. ההדגמה עומדת לערב קסם אפל, אז קחו את זה בחשבון.״

כל הנוכחים, ללא יוצא מן הכלל, הרימו את ידיהם.

"ג'ימבו, בבקשה."

חיוכים קלושים עלו על פניהם של חברי הישיבה, אולם דעכו במהרה. ג'יימס, שקט מתמיד, קם על רגליו.

מר פוטר לא בזבז את זמנו. "אני עומד להטיל עליך  _ אימפריוס _ ." - ליבה של סרנה החמיץ פעימה.

הדממה, שעד כה לוותה ברחשים דקים, הצטננה וקפאה באחת. ידה של סרנה מצאה את זרועו של קייל והתהדקה סביב פרק ידו.

"מוכן?"

ג'יימס הנהן.

" _ אימפריו _ !"

עיניו הכחולות של ג'יימס התעמעמו.

"ג'יימס, חזור למקום ושב בבקשה."

"מה לעזאזל-" סינן קייל. אצבעותיה של סרנה חפרו לתוך עורו ומשכו את אנדרווד בחזרה לכיסא. בין המבטים ההמומים היו עיניו של פוטר היחידות שנדמו לפגוש במבטו של אנדרווד. מר פוטר נראה עייף, הבחינה סרנה. עייף ועצוב.

"ועכשיו-" מר פוטר הרים את המעמעם ופתח אותו. בהתחלה לא קרה דבר. שניות ארוכות חלפו, במהלכן ישבה סרנה, מבטה נודד מג'יימס למר פוטר ובחזרה, והמתינה לבאות.

ואז התעוות גופו של ג'יימס בשיעול עז. הוא כשל על הרצפה - סרנה וקייל זינקו מכיסאותיהם כדי לתמוך בו - והחל לפלוט עשן שחור.

״ג'יימס!" סיננה סרנה, צופה בעשן מתכנס לעננה סמיכה ומרחף את דרכו לתוך המעמעם שהחזיק מר פוטר. ״ג'יימס?! תגיד משהו!״

ג'יימס מצמץ בעיניים קרועות. 

הארי, שהספיק לרדת מהבמה ולכרוע לצדם של השלושה, הניח יד על כתפו של בנו. ״ג'ימבו, הכל טוב?״

ג'יימס הנהן, עדיין קפוא על מקומו בעת שקייל וסרנה זרקו כל אחד זרוע סביב מתניו וסייעו לו להתרומם. מר פוטר חזר לבמה.

״המעמעם לא שבר את ה _ אימפריוס _ ,״ התלחשו הנוכחים סביבם, ״-הוא לא הטיל פ _ יניטו אינקאנטאטם _ …״

"מה שהדבר הקטן הזה עושה," התרומם קולו של הארי מעל הלחשושים, "זה לבלוע קסם אפל. זה מה שעצר את הקללה. זה מה ששחרר את ג'יימס מה _ אימפריוס _ . ביום רביעי בעוד חודש וחצי אנחנו מתכוונים להיכנס פנימה למבוך ולעשות את אותו הדבר לכל הקסם האפל שנמצא במבנה.״

עיניו של קייל, כמו עיניהם של מרבית הנוכחים, נפערו לרווחה. הלחישות נדמו לתסוס לרחש חומצי.

ראש מערך ההילאים הפנה את מבטו לשר הקסמים. השר, בתורו, הרים את ידו. הקהל הלא-רגוע בעליל השתתק באיטיות.

״אני מבין שחלקכם לא מרוצים, אבל זאת עבודה שצריכה להיעשות. מישהו צריך להיכנס למבוך-״

״-אז אולי  _ אתה _ תיכנס למבוך, הא?!״ - היה זה דונובן מתיוס, ממפלג החומרים האסורים (הוא התחתן בשנה שעברה, נזכרה סרנה. אב טרי לתאומים).

"למבוך יכנסו רק מתנדבים," השיב הארי. "ולשאלתך, אני אהיה שם."

ג'יימס, לצדה, קפא על מקומו.

"למיטב ידיעתנו," המשיך הארי, "המעמעם יכול לפעול רק מלב המבוך. זה אומר שנצטרך לכסות קילומטר וחצי בהליכה מנקודת הכניסה ועד לב המבוך. אני יודע שזה נשמע לכם כמו שטויות, אבל תאמינו לי…" הוא נעצר, הסיר את משקפיו, ניגב אותן והשיב אותן למקומן. "עבר הרבה זמן מאז שבקרתי שם בפעם האחרונה. אבל זה מה שמחכה לנו…"

*

"אני מקווה שברור לכם שאם אנחנו יוצאים מזה בחיים, זה רק בנס." קייל הציב את ספל הבירה שלו על השולחן, צופה בנוזל דולף על דופנות הזכוכית.

"תודה על העידוד, קייל." סרנה חיבקה את עצמה (ברגעים כאלה תהתה איך הסתדרה בלי דני כל השנים האלה. מורעבת למגע, מורעבת למישהו שיבוא ויאמר לה שהיא לא לבד בעולם).

ג'יימס, שותק מתמיד, הביט בספל הבירה שלו בהבעה חלולה. "אינגבורג." לרגע נדמה היה לסרנה כי הוא עומד לפרוץ בבכי.

סרנה בלעה את רוקה. "היא באה לדבר איתי."

"הא?" ג'יימס מצמץ.

״היא באה לדבר איתי. בשבוע שעבר. היא מתגעגעת אלייך.״

״אני מתגעגע אליה גם. ואני אוהב אותה, אבל...״ - הוא הטביע את המילים במשקה.

קייל, שצפה בהם בשקט עד לאותה שנייה, פתח את פיו. "...כינורות נוגים… מוסיקה דרמטית..."

״סתום, אנדרווד.״

״לא, ברצינות! אל תתנו לי להפריע לכם."

ג'יימס נחר. ״אל תתני לו לעבוד עלייך.״

סרנה הרימה גבה.

״יש לו מישהי.״

גבותיה של סרנה התרוממו. "קייל?"

הבעת פניו של אנדרווד נותרה אטומה.

״מה אתה חושב, אנדרווד?״ ג'יימס משך בכתפיו. ״שאני לא שומע אותך מתעתק לדירה ממול באמצע הלילה?״

״יש לך מישהי?״ חיוך לא רצוני עלה על פניה של סרנה.

קייל גלגל את עיניו. ״את מאמינה לפוטר? ברצינות?״

״וזה עוד לא החלק הכי טוב,״ המשיך ג'יימס במרירות, מקיש את ספל הבירה שלו בזה של סרנה. ״היא  _ מוגלגית _ . קייל אנדרווד יוצא עם מוגלגית.״

״אני לא יוצא עם שום  _ מוגלגית- _ ״

״-למוגלגית הזאת יש שם?״

״-ליאה משהו,״ נידב ג'יימס.

"-מה זה משנה איך קוראים לה?!" אנדרווד הדף בזעם את השולחן. "אנחנו עומדים להישחט כמו חבורת סקיבים וכל מה שמעניין אותכם זה את מי אני מכניס למיטה-"

סרנה שכלה את זרועותיה. "אנחנו עומדים למות ולכן דיברנו על הרגשות שלנו. אבל לך נורא כואב כשמישהו מרגיש משהו, אז מיד אתה עושה מזה צחוק.״

"אני פשוט לא מרגיש צורך לבכות לחברים שלי בכל פעם שנשברת לי ציפורן.״

"אז אני כן צריכה. ואני לא מתביישת בזה."

אנדרווד חשק את שיניו. "בסדר. אני סיימתי כאן. הספיק לי להיום."

"קייל-" ניסה ג'יימס.

"אני הולך לבכות על הציפורן השבורה שלי לבד בשירותי הבנות. עם מירטל." והוא חטף את צעיפו, הטיל שלושה חרמשים על השולחן, והסתלק ברוגז.

"אולי אני צריכה ללכת אחריו…?" התלבטה סרנה.

ג'יימס נד בראשו. "תני לו לישון על זה."

סרנה בהתה בבירה הריקה למחצה שהשאיר קייל אחריו. ג'יימס היה אופטימי. "תעביר לי את הבירה של אנדרווד?"

*

יומיים חלפו. יומיים של למידה ואימונים אינטנסיביים במרכז לבקרת מפלצות. נחשי צל, כימרות, סירנות וסוהרסנים - שוב סירנות, תולעי מוות, אנשי-עש וחרקי חנק.

המדים שאתם הגיעה לעבודה התעכלו לאיטם בריר החומצי שנהמה עליה אחת משתי ההידרות במרכז (״וזה הנזק שנגרם מיצור קסום עם ארס  _ מנוטרל.  _ כבר ציינתי שהיא רק בת עשרים?״) וסרנה חצתה את הדירה במהירות.

"היי-" היא נופפה אל דני, שבדיוק רכן מעל הסירים במטבח. "אני הולכת להתקלח."

"רגע, נשקי את הטבח!" דני הצביע על הסינור הכרוך למותניו.

"הטבח לא רוצה להריח כמו מעיים של ת'סטראל." היא התחמקה במהירות, נכנסה לחדר הרחצה הקטן ופשטה את בגדיה. סילון מים חמים פגע בתחתית האמבט הקטן, וסרנה כישפה את הבגדים לסל הכביסה כדי לחסוך מדני את החורים שעיכלו את בגדיה.

היא עמדה תחת הזרם, עצמה את עינייה, והניחה לגועל לשוט במורד הזרם ואל חור הניקוז. אחרי דקות ארוכות בין האדים גרמו לה הנקישות בדלת להיזכר בדני - (הוא בישל פסטה ברוטב עגבניות. ״זה המתכון הסודי שלי.״ ״אתה משתמש בו על כל הבחורות שאתה מכניס למיטה?״ ״כן.״)

״רנה?״ - הדלת נפתחה בחריקה, ראשו של דני הציץ פנימה (ואז גם שאר גופו. הסינר מצא את עצמו מושלך הצידה - בדומה לשאר הבגדים). סרנה צחקקה, והרכינה את ראשה מתחת לזרם המים. 

"היי." שפתיו של דני מצאו את צווארה.

סרנה עצמה את עיניה. ״ממממ. שלום.״

הרגע נמשך, ידיו של דני החליקו מטה ו-

"את כולך אדומה ושרוטה!" מחה דני. ״מה עשית לעצמך?״

"הידרה. ואממ… דברים עם ציפורניים."

"רנה…"

"רררר-" היא שלפה את ציפורניה בחיקוי לשאגת אריה.

"זה לא מצחיק! את פצועה מכף רגל עד ראש."

ההומור התנקז מעיניה כמו אוויר מבלון מנוקב. היא נאנחה. ״הגנתי על קייל בגופי.״

"ממה…? למה?"

"סתם, יום תרגול מנדטורי במרכז לבקרת מפלצות... תגיד לי שדברת עם ג'יימס."

דני קמט את מצחו. "את מסיטה את הנושא."

"לא, אני לא, תקשיב רגע-"

"זה בגלל המבוך?"

"אני צריכה לדעת שדברת עם ג'יימס."

דני לא היה טיפש. וגם לא נאיבי. "את שואלת בגלל המבוך." והוא ידע להתעקש כשצריך.

סרנה משכה בכתפיה. ״אז דיברתם?״

דני לא נראה מרוצה. ״סרנה- משהו קורה?״

״לא.״

״אני יודע מתי את משקרת, את יודעת.״

״יש לך רישיון לביאור הכרה ולא אמרת לי?״

הוא תפס בכתפיה, סובב אותה אליו ואילץ אותה להביט בו. ״רנה. זה לא מצחיק אותי עכשיו. הנביא מרוח בזה כבר שבועות וקלי סיפר לי שויקטואר וטדי לא מצליחים למצוא זמן להיפגש לקפה - כי הוא אף פעם לא נמצא. ואתמול דיברתי עם ג'יימס. הוא ביקש ממני לדאוג לאינגבורג. רצית שאני אדבר עם ג'יימס, נכון? זה מה שהיה לו להגיד. שהוא מצטער על הכל, ושבבקשה, דני. תדאג לאינג."

סרנה בלעה את רוקה. ג'יימס היה אידיוט.

דני המשיך בשלו. ״הוא אמר שזו משימת התנדבות.״

״זו באמת משימת התנדבות.״

דני הביט בה, ספק המום ספק… הייתה זו הבעה שסרנה לא הכירה.

"בוא לא נדבר על זה. הכנת פסטה. ואני רעבה. היה לי יום ארוך-" היא ניסתה לחייך. ללטף את לחיו. המים עדיין היו חמים. הם יוכלו לעמוד מתחת למים. להתנשק. אולי לעשות יותר מזה…

״הם ביקשו ממך להיכנס, נכון?״

״דני…״

״ואת אמרת כן.״

״שום דבר עוד לא סגור-״

היא אף פעם לא ראתה אותו כועס כל כך. דני תפס בזרועותיה.

״את נכנסת לאקרלי מחר בבוקר ומבטלת את זה, את שומעת אותי?״

היא נשכה את שפתיה.

״את הולכת לשם מחר ומבטלת את זה. לא מעניין אותי אם ביקשו ממך או לא.״

״דני...״

״מה דני?!״ הוא ניער אותה. ״על מה לעזאזל חשבת?!"

"מישהו צריך להיכנס לשם-״

״-כן! השושואיסטים!״

״וההילאים. זה התפקיד שלנו. בשביל זה התגייסנו-״

״לתשובה מפגרת כזאת אני מצפה מג'יימס!״

״זאת לא תשובה מפגרת!" דמעות צפו בעיניה של סרנה. היא הרימה את ידה לשפשף את אותן וגילתה כי הדמעות נעלמו כלא היו בתוך זרם המים. "בשם מרלין. למה אתה חושב שהתגייסתי, דני?! בשביל השעות הנוספות?! בשביל הקפה המחורבן? בשביל השבתות במפקדה?!״

עיניו של דני התחמקו מעיניה, והוא נראה כמי שמסרב להסגיר את התשובה.

"המשכורת המפוצצת?! התג?! או! אולי זאת הייתה הגלימה האדומה?! תגיד לי, דני, למה לעזאזל נראה לך ש-"

״ _ בגללו _ .״ הוא משך בכתפיו. ״התגייסת בגללו.״

*

סרנה ודני טיילו במפלים ובסאן פאולו במשך שלושה חודשים נוספים לאחר עזיבתו הפתאומית של ג'יימס. ללא ג'יימס לצדם, סיכמו השניים לנסות להפיק מהטיול את המיטב. הם השתדלו מאוד, אך נדמה היה כי בהיעדרו של ג'יימס השתנה מאזן הכוחות ביניהם. הם צחקו. הם ראו מקומות. הם נקלעו להרבה פחות צרות, אך המגורים המשותפים עם דני, הבדיחות הפרטיות... פתאום, בכל פעם שפגשה במבטו הירוק של דני, מצאה את עצמה סרנה לא-בטוחה, כמי שעומדת על רפסודה באמצע האגם הגדול ורק מחכה למשב רוח אלים או גל גדול שיבואו ויהפכו אותה.

וזה כמעט קרה. בלב היער, מרחפים בתוך ומחוץ לעצמם אחרי שלגמו מן השיקוי שהגיש להם השמאן, מצאה ידה של סרנה את זו של דני. לרגע זוהר אחד, הרגישה סרנה כיצד היא נאחזת בגוף מוצק יותר. הדמעות טיפסו את דרכן במעלה גרונה: מרחק מטרים ספורים מהם רקד ג'יימס עם אינגבורג, וכתפיו של דני השתוחחו, כאילו האש העצומה שבערה בה הכפיפה את שניהם. 

היא שנאה את אינגבורג היגינס. _ שנאה-שנאה-שנאה אותה. ואת ג'יימס, כי ג'יימס פוטר היה אידיוט מחורבן ובחיים לא יוצא את הראש מהתחת ו-  _

היא בכתה לתוך צווארו של דני בנשף חג המולד. עדיין בשמלה והכל ( _ רנה בקושי לבשה שמלות _ , ניקר קול קטן בירכתיי תודעתה.  _ היא הייתה יפה כל כך. היא תמיד הייתה יפה, אבל הערב- _ ). מרחק מטרים ספורים מהם רקד ג'יימס עם אינגבורג, וסרנה נראתה כמי שכובשת את דמעותיה. 

_ "איך הוא לא רואה, דני?" _

דני, לא יכול להתעלם מהאירוניה, נאלץ לכבוש צחוק מריר.  _ איך  _ **_את_ ** _ לא רואה? _

הרגע נגמר. היא חזרה לדני, שהביט בה בזוג עיניים ירוקות, מוכות-אלם, אצבעותיו מושטות כאילו לגעת בפניה. אבל נהר הזיכרונות המשיך לזרום. הוגוורטס. סמטת דיאגון. גרימולד 12. שוב הוגוורטס. ״ _ רנה, תרצי לבוא איתי לנשף חג המולד?" - "הן שונאות אותי, דני״ - ״ואני ממש לא מתכוון להיות חבר של אוכלת מוות!״ ״אתה מתכוון ועוד איך, ג'ימבו-״ - ״...אולי סלית'רין?... או בעצם ג ר י פ י נ ד ו ר!״ - זה אף פעם לא יהיה מרשים כמו ג'יימס _ ,  _ נכון? - _

*

"ג'יימס - אתה חייב לדבר עם דני." הם ישבו בקלחת הרותחת, הפעם ללא קייל, מתחממים לא הרחק מן האח שהבזיקה מדי פעם בפעם והכניסה מבקרים הקבועים.

ג'יימס שפשף את מצחו. "אני יודע. ודיברנו."

"אז תדבר אתו שוב."

ג'יימס רטן. "למה את לא אומרת לדני לדבר אתי?"

סרנה נאנחה. "אתה לא יודע מה אני אומרת לדני.״

הוא גלגל את עיניו.

״ברצינות, ג'יימס?״

ג'יימס נאנח, ובמחווה שגרמה לו להיראות דומה להפליא לאביו, צבט את גשר אפו. "אני לא יודע מה להגיד לך, סרנה. אני מרגיש ששניכם- אני מרגיש שיש לכם איזה אג'נדה נגדי, שאתם כועסים כי נדמה לכם שלא הייתי חבר מספיק טוב-"

"-לא התנהגת כמו חבר בכלל."

"והתנצלתי על זה."

היא השתתקה.

"מה את רוצה, רנה? עוד התנצלות?"

היא רצתה שיחזור לדבר עם דני. היא רצתה לאתחל את מערכת היחסים ביניהם: לא להיות הילדה שצחקה מכל בדיחה של ג'יימס, לא להיות הנערה שחיזרה אחריו כמו טיפשה והייתה מוכנה לעשות למענו הכל (״ג'יימס, חשבתי שאולי נלך ביחד לנשף חג המולד?״ ״אה?״ ״נשף… חג המולד… אתה, אני-״ ״אה, האמת היא שהתכוונתי להזמין את אינגבורג.״). היא רצתה לצחוק מהבדיחות של דני ולבוא אתו להוגסמיד כשהזמין אותה (״אני אגיד לג'יימס שיהיה מוכן!״ ״אה- אני… חשבתי שאולי נלך הפעם רק שנינו?״ ״-אבל ג'יימס אוהב את החנות הנודדת של האחים וויזלי!״ ״אבל...״ היא הביטה בו, משתוממת, צפתה בו מעביר משקל מרגל אחת לשנייה ולא הבינה מדוע הוא מהסס. ״דני?...״ הוא התחמק מעיניה וטיפס בחזרה למגורי הבנים. ״כן, בטח- אני אעיר את ג'יימס.״)

"זה לא העניין." היא לא ידעה כיצד להתנסח. "אתה… אתה יוצא ידיי חובה. ואתה פגעת בי. ובדני. וזה כאילו לא אכפת לך-״

״-ברור שאכפת לי-״

״כן? בגלל זה שברת לו את המטאטא?״

"ואני התנצלתי על זה."

הם שתקו משך רגע ארוך.

"אתה יודע מה הורג אותי?" לחשה אחרי זמן רב. אצבעותיה, שהיו קפוצות עד אותו רגע, הרפו רק כשגייסה את האומץ לומר את המילים. "שיכולת להגיד לי לא, ולא רצית.״

ג'יימס שתק.

״היית במרכז תשומת הלב שלי, של דני, של הצהובונים…״

"בשם מרלין, סרנה.  _ אני מצטער _ . כמה פעמים אני צריך להגיד לך את זה?!"

״באמת לא ידעת?״

הוא לא הביט בה.

״מה את רוצה שאני אגיד לך, סרנה?״

"לי אתה לא צריך להגיד כלום. דני הוא זה שאתה חייב לו התנצלות. לך אליו. תגיד שאתה מצטער ושאתה מפרגן לו- תגיד לו שגם לו מגיע. תגיד לו..."

_ לך תגיד לו שהכל בראש שלו. _

השתיקה ביניהם התמוססה כשסרנה הניחה שלושה חרמשים על השולחן. היא נאנחה, ישרה את גלימותיה וכשלא הצליחה לחשוב מה עוד לומר, נשקה ללחיו של ג'יימס (״אני אדבר אתו מחר,״ הבטיח. סרנה לחצה את כתפו). לאחר מכן פסעה מחוץ לבאר והתעתקה הביתה.

*

שבוע חלף. דני עדיין השיב במילים בנות הברה, השאיר מנות מבושלות במקרר ועבד שעות נוספות בחממת הירח. ״אז אנחנו לא מדברים עכשיו?״ שאלה סרנה לבסוף.

דני, שבדיוק שטף את הכלים, משך בכתפיו. ״אני לא יודע מה להגיד לך, אז אני לא מדבר."

"אתה מתעלם ממני."

״אני...״ הוא נאנח, הניח את הספל שעמל על שטיפתו במתקן הייבוש, והסתובב לפגוש בעיניה. "קשה לי, רנה. אני מרגיש שאת יוצאת למשימת התאבדות ו-״

״זאת לא משימת התאבדות.״

"די, רנה. אני לא טיפש. את, את… הפלת עלי את השמים.״

״דני,״ היא הניחה את צלחת האוכל שלה, קמה על רגליה, והתקרבה אליו בזהירות. ״אני לא יכולה לא לצאת. ג'יימס יוצא. קייל יוצא. הם החברים שלי-״

״ואני אוהב אותך."

״אני-״ מעיה התהפכו.  _ מרלין _ . ״אני יודעת את זה.״

פניו של דני התעוותו.

״א-אני מצטערת.״ המילים נתקעו בגרון. ״ג-גם אני אוהבת אותך-״

דני פלט נחרת צחוק מרירה. ״עזבי, סרנה. זה לא חשוב.״ - הוא נטש את המטבח, הכלים עדיין שטופים למחצה, והתעתק מאמצע הסלון (השעון, מעל האח, הודיע כי דניאל מתחבא מההילאים).

סרנה חבקה את עצמה. היא חבקה את עצמה בבית היתומים. היא חבקה את עצמה בלילות הראשונים בהוגוורטס. היא חיבקה את עצמה כשחברי מסדר עוף החול התפרצו לאחוזת מאלפוי וירו קללות שאין עליהן מחילה (המכשפה שלקחה אותה לבית היתומים המוגלגי ניסתה לחבק אותה, אך סרנה שאלה "איפה אמא?" והחיבוק התאבן במחצית הדרך).

היא העיפה מבט בכלים שעדיין עמדו בכיור ופסעה לסלון. הBBC הקרין שידורים חוזרים של שרלוק. סרנה בהתה במסך משך חצי שעה לפני שנוכחה כי אין לה מושג מה עושות הדמויות. אצבעותיה עקצצו. חבילת ניירות האוריגמי שקיבלה מלילי לחג המולד נחה בתחתית שולחן הטלוויזיה.

עם ג'ון ושרלוק על השתק, קפלה סרנה חצי תריסר עגורים בטרם אספה את יצירותיה לחדרו של דני. היא נשכבה על המיטה (ריחו של דני עלה מהמצעים), וכישפה את קיפולי הנייר, מתבוננת בעגורים שבנו לעצמם קן בסבך המטפסים שחיבר בין ראש המיטה לאדן החלון. דמעות צפו בעיניה.

עגורים מקופלים דוממים נחתו על הכרית כשהקסם אזל.

חצי ירח זהר מאחורי הווילונות כשדני שב הביתה. הוא מלמל ״ _ לומוס״ _ חלוש, השתהה בפתח החדר, ואחרי פרק זמן שנראה לה כנצח - כיבה את השרביט והניח אותו על שידת הלילה. הוא התפשט, ואז זחל פנימה.

״לא התכוונתי,״ לחשה סרנה בקול חנוק.

״אני יודע.״

הוא הריח כמו אדמה, עלים ולכלוך. סרנה גיששה אחריו, וכשלא הראה התנגדות, ליטפה את לחיו.

״אני עייף, רנה-״

״אני יודעת. אני מצטערת.״

״אז אל תלכי.״

היא לא ידעה איך לומר לו לא. דני התבונן בה בדממה. ״אני חייבת.״

הוא לא השיב.

הדמעות זלגו על לחייה כשנישקה אותו, אך דני לא שיתף פעולה.

סרנה חשקה את שפתיה. היא התרוממה, פשטה את לבניה ואת חולצת השינה שלה, והתיישבה על מותניו של דני.

"רנה-" הוא התחמק ממבטה, אך נקודת הדופק בצווארו, האצבעות שהתהדקו סביב ירכיה ונשימתו המתקצרת סיפרו סיפור משלהן.

"רנה…"

"בבקשה, דני?"

הוא עצם את עיניו, מניח לה לעשות בו כרצונו משך רגעים ארוכים (כאילו ידע עד כמה הפאסיביות הזו מעצבנת אותה, גורמת לה להרגיש חשופה וחסרת בטחון. כאילו הרגיש שעליה להוכיח לו משהו).

היא נישקה את שפתיו, את עורו, את צווארו. "דני-" היא רכנה לפנים, מניחה לשערה להתפזר. "אל תשאיר אותי לבד. אני אוהבת אותך. אני מצטערת..."

פסי האור שנפלו בעד התריסים נבלעו בעיניו של דני, מאירים שפתיים קפוצות ולסת הדוקה. "אני. לא. עוזב… אותך-" המילים נפלטו מפיו. מהוסות. מעונות (דני ולא דני. דני שנדחף אל קצה גבול יכולתו). היא נעה מעליו, ידיה מחליקות על חזהו, וברגע הבא תפס דני במותניה, הפך אותה ורתק אותה אל המזרן. ידו האחת אחזה את מפרקיה מעל ראשה, והשנייה…-

"את עוזבת אותי, רנה-"

עם כל נעיצה, חלפו בסרנה גלים של עונג וכאב.

״את עוזבת אותי-״ היא יבבה כשנשך את החיבור בין צווארה לכתפה - לא חזק מספיק בכדי להכאיב, אך חזק מספיק בכדי לגרום לה לרעוד. הוא נישק את צווארה, את לחייה, את עיניה, ולבסוף, כשחשבה שלא תוכל לשאת עוד, נישק את פיה. מילותיו נבלעו בין שפתיה.

"את… עוזבת… אותי…"

וזו הייתה האמת.

*

"דיברתי עם דני," אמר ג'יימס אחרי הפעם הרביעית שבה ניסו ונכשלו לעבור את מסלול המכשולים המיוחד. מתקן האימונים – פרי המצאתם של מומחי מחלקת המסתורין – הוקם במיוחד לקראת הכניסה למבוך. לחשי טרור ואנטי-גרביטציה משולבים בסימולציות של לחשי טשטוש, עווית וחנק הפכו את המסלול הקשה ממילא לבלתי-אפשרי.

״אני יודעת שדיברת עם דני,״ סיננה רנה בלחש.

״איך הוא לקח את זה?״ שאל ג'יימס.

״לא טוב.״

קייל ניסה להוציא חלקיקי עצם משיערו. "תחסכו ממני?"

"אבל נשברה לנו הציפורן," חייכה סרנה בדכדוך.

קייל גלגל את עיניו.

״דיברת עם אינגבורג?״

ג'יימס משך בכתפיו. ״יש עוד הרבה זמן. אני לא רוצה להלחיץ אותה.״

"ההורים שלך?"

"אמא מאיימת לזרוק את אבא מהבית."

״ממש צרות בגן עדן,״ מלמל קייל.

"אתה אומר את זה כי אתה לא מכיר את אמא שלו."

"כל עולם הקסמים מכיר את אמא שלו."

ג'יימס נעץ בקייל מבט ארסי. ״אל תתחיל.״

"אתה חושב שעכשיו כשהיא תהיה פנויה  _ למכשפה _ יקדישו לה עוד שער? כמה קוסמים יעמדו בתור כדי לזיין אותה?"

"לא יודע. כמעט אותה כמות שמחכה לזיין את החברה שלך?" אנדרווד כמעט קפץ עליו, אך בזכות האינסטינקטים החדים שעמדו לרשותה תפסה סרנה בזרועו ומשכה אותו בחזרה למקום. ג'יימס, בתגובה, שלף מה שנראה כמגזין מגולגל מכיס מכנסיו. "הנה, רנה. הבאתי משהו שישעשע אותך."

סרנה הרימה גבה. "זאת פרסומת לויקטוריה סיקרטס."

ג'יימס פרש את המגזין. "מי זאת ויקטוריה סיקרטס? ולא-" הוא הצביע על הדוגמנית שכיכבה על אחד העמודים. "זאת החברה של קייל.״

קייל שלח את ידו לחטוף את המגזין ונתקל בכתפו המוצקה של ג'יימס. ״והיא גם נשמעת ממש חמודה. היא חושבת שכולנו שוטרי תנועה ושקייל… איך היא אמרה את זה? יש לו כוחות אלקטרו-משהו? היא חושבת שהוא מעלים את החשמל.״

״אתה  _ דיברת _ אתה?״

סרנה מצאה את עצמה ממצמצת בהשתאות. "קייל. יש לך חברה כוסית."

עיניו של ג'יימס נצנצו בממזריות. "היא באה לבקש סוכר. אגב, אתה יכול-"

"אנדרווד! פוטר!" נביחתו של אקרלי נערה את השלושה משרעפיהם. "אייברי!" קולו התרכך מעט כשנקב בשמה של סרנה ("את יודעת שהוא מחבב אותך," העיר ג'יימס ברטינה. סרנה טלטלה את ראשה. "זה לא קשור. הוא… אני אספר לך פעם. בהזדמנות").

השלושה קפצו על רגליהם.

"למה אתם יושבים על התחת כמו חבורת נקבות?! קומו ותכנסו שוב למסלול!"

סרנה שפשפה את החבלה החדשה שהתהוותה על זרועה.

*

מטה ההילאים היה שומם וריק. השעה הייתה מאוחרת, וג'יימס וקייל ישבו הסבו אל שולחנותיהם ובהו בארוחת הערב המתקררת שלהם (משימה מסכנת חיים או לא - עדיין היו תורנויות לקיים. ואקרלי היה צהוב כמו השמש).

״אני לא מאמין שאני תקוע כאן,״ קייל בהה בלהבות בהבעה אטומה.

"שאני אגיד לאקרלי שהברזת," הציע ג'יימס, "או שאתה מתכבד להפריע לו באמצע נביא הערב ולהגיד שאין לך זין למשמרת לילה?"

סרנה, שהאזינה לשניים מתווכחים משך חצי השנה האחרונה, גלגלה את עיניה ורכנה לחטט באוסף המזכרים שרחפו בפח של ג'ני. צפרדע שוקולד אכולה למחצה ניסתה לצלוע את דרכה מחוץ לסל, נאבקת בכלב אוריגמי מקומט. סרנה שלפה טיסן שנראה נקי יחסית והחלה לקפל אותו לצורת נמר (דני העיר שפרחים ועגורים זה נחמד, אבל הוא ישמח לעוד חיות. או צורות. או מה שיתחשק לה).

״רנה פה. למה אני צריך להישאר?״

סרנה, שנתפסה בקלקלתה, שקעה בכיסא. ״אני לא קשורה לזה.״

"את מתחמקת מהחבר שלך."

"יום שלישי," השיבה רנה ביובש. "דני לא חוזר לפני אחת בלילה." היא נאנחה. "למה שלא תלך לצוד את הבוגארט בחדר המטאטאים, קייל? הוא מטריד את המנקה כבר יומיים ולאף אחד אין זין לטפל בו."

איך הצליח לחמוק בוגארט מחזקת המחלקה לטיפול ביצורי פלא והתבצר - מכל המקומות בעולם - בארון חומרי הניקוי של מטה ההילאים, היה נשגב מבינתה של סרנה.

ג'יימס, שהבחין בהבעת ההיסוס על פניו של אנדרווד, תרם; "לך תהיה גיבור."

״מה קרה, פוטר? מפחד מכמה לטאות?״

ג'יימס עיווה את פניו. הבוגארט של ג'יימס בן השלוש-עשרה התפרסם בכל רחבי עולם הקסמים כשג'יימס הצעיר נתקל במפלצת לראשונה.

״זו לא לטאה זה-״ ג'יימס צבט את גשר אפו. ״לא משנה!״

סרנה נאנחה. "כן, זאת התולעת הגדולה של אתם-יודעים-מי."

קייל חייך בממזריות. ״איך את גורמת לכל דבר להישמע כל כך מלוכלך, אייברי?״

"איך אתה יודע לשמוע את כל מה שאני אומרת בצורה כל כך מלוכלכת?" החזירה סרנה. "קדימה, קייל. יש בארון בוגארט שמחכה רק לך."

היא ניסתה להיזכר בבוגארט של קייל הצעיר, אך ללא הצלחה. תכנית לימודי התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל עודכנה בשנים הראשונות לאחר המלחמה: תלמידי גריפינדור צוותו לתלמידי הפלפאף, ואילו תלמידי סלית'רין ערכו את השיעורים בחברת הרייבנקלואים (השטח תסס ממילא. לא היה טעם לקרבות אגרופים בתוך כיתות הלימוד - הקטטות במסדרון היו די והותר בשביל מקגונגל הזקנה).

קייל הביט בהם בזעם, אחר קם על רגליו בהיסוס.

"מה יש, קייל," התגרה ג'יימס. "אתה מפחד מבוגארטים?"

קייל נראה כמי שעומד לשגר עליו קללת אבדה קדברה בטרם קם ממקומו וצעד בנחישות לעבר ארון המטאטאים.

_ ״אלוהומורה!״  _

הדלת נפתחה בחריקה צורמת שהדהדה בין כותלי המפקדה. בהתחלה לא קרה דבר. ג'יימס וסרנה, שצפו בזחיחות במחזה, רכנו קדימה בכיסאותיהם.

״אנדרווד?״ זרק ג'יימס. ״מה קורה, חבר?״

קייל לא זז. ושום בוגארט לא יצא החוצה והתנפל עליו.

״אולי אקרלי התעצבן ופורר לו את הצורה?״ הציעה סרנה בזהירות. 

הייתה רק דרך אחת לגלות. ״קייל?״

אין קול ואין עונה. פרקי אצבעותיו של קייל הלבינו סביב שרביטו. סרנה מצאה את עצמה מתרוממת בעצבנות. "קייל, הכל בסדר?"

"אני ניגש לבדוק," הכריז ג'יימס.

אותו רגע מצא קייל את לשונו. "לא, לא- תישאר איפה שאתה!"

איך היה זה מאוחר מדי. מאחורי גבו של קייל הופיע ילד צעיר, בן שמונה או תשע לערך, פניו מפויחים, והוא עירום כביום היוולדו.

ג'יימס מצמץ. "אנדרווד?"

עיניו של הילד היו מלאות בדמעות.

"ג'יימס-" סרנה בלעה את רוקה. "זה קייל-" אך קייל כבר לא היה שם. במקומו הופיעה נחשית הענק של וולדמורט. ג'יימס, מתורגל בהתמודדות עם נגיני-כבוגארט, שלף את שרביטו ובקריאת ״ _ רידיקולוס _ !״ הפך את נחש הנגה העצום לצעצוע פרוותי.

היצור התפורר על חיוכו של ג'יימס.

הוא מחה את ידיו, מסיר את האבק שנפל על הגלימה האדומה, ופספס את האגרוף שנשלח הישר ללסתו. "מה לעזאז-"

_ טראח. _

״אנדרווד, חתיכת-!״

קייל לא אמר מילה. הוא נעץ בסרנה מבט ארסי, התחמק מאגרופו של ג'יימס ונעלם בצליל פקיקה רועם במיוחד.

ג'יימס, עדיין המום, הפנה את עיניו לסרנה. "מה לכל הרוחות…?"

כיוון שהיה זה בכל זאת מטה ההילאים, צץ אקרלי ממשרדו. ״ולאן נראה לו שהוא מתעתק?!״

סרנה בלעה את רוקה. ״זו החברה שלו, המפקד-״ פלטה סרנה.

"מעניין לי ת'תחת."

"זה מקרה חירום!"

ג'יימס, עדיין משפשף את לסתו הפועמת מכאבים, נעץ בסרנה מבט המום.

אקרלי צמצם את עיניו. "אני מקווה מאוד שזה המצב."

טריקת דלת רועמת סימנה לסרנה כי הסכנה חלפה.

ג'יימס, שעד כה לטש בה מבטים בגלוי, מהר למשוך אותה אל מחוץ למתחם ואל השירותים הקרובים ביותר. "מה בדיוק נדמה לך שאת עושה?"

"מה בדיוק אנחנו עושים בשירותי הגברים?" החזירה סרנה.

"אני צריך לכשף את זה, נכון?" רטן ג'יימס ונגע בזהירות בסימן הכחול שהחל להתהוות על לסתו.

היא גלגלה את עיניה.

״את רוצה להסביר לי מה זה היה שם, או שאני אמור להתחיל לנחש?״

״אתה ילד גדול ג'יימס. תנסה לחשוב לבד." היא צפתה בו מנסה לכשף את החבלה.

"תעזרי לי עם זה, טוב?"

סרנה נאנחה והציבה את ג'יימס כך שיעמוד מולה. "תפסיק לזוז."

"זה היה ילד בלי בגדים," אמר ג'יימס בחוסר השראה משווע. "את חושבת שקייל פדופיל?"

"ומזיין מכשפה אחרת כל לילה? לא, אני לא חושבת."

"אולי הוא בארון."

סרנה רפאה את לסתו של ג'יימס בטפיחת שרביט. "אתה באמת רוצה להגיד לי שהילד לא היה מוכר לך מאיפשהו?"

"אני לא יודע. לא הספקתי להסתכל עליו הרבה. אני לא זה שמסתכל על ילדים עירומים!"

רנה רצתה לדפוק את ראשה בקיר. המראה, מצידה השני של הזכוכית, דפקה את ראשה כנגד דלפק השיש לאות הזדהות. "אוי. אתה כל כך סתום לפעמים."

״אף אחד לא ביקש ממך להתערב-״ סינן ג'יימס לעבר המראה.

בבואתה של סרנה גלגלה את עיניה ונעלמה.

"ג'יימס." סבלנותה של סרנה פקעה. "זה היה קייל. הילד. זה היה קייל-"

"אנדרווד רואה את עצמו בלי בגדים? זה הבוגארט שלו? כמו אנשים שחולמים שהם עירומים באמצע בחינות הכשיפומטרי?״

"כן, ג'יימס. לקייל יש פחד במה. ברור."

"זה הבוגארט שלו? פחד במה?"

לפעמים תהתה רנה כיצד היו צולחים את גיל ההתבגרות ללא דני. ״לא, ג'יימס. לא הסתכלת עליו? הוא היה עירום. ומלוכלך. והוא בכה. הוא לא רצה שתראה אותו.״

ג'יימס מצמץ באטימות משך רגעים ארוכים. ״אני לא מבין.״

״זה היה… זה היה קייל שאנדרווד מפחד שתראה. אני לא יודעת איך להסביר לך את זה." היא שמטה את ידיה. "הוא פחד."

ג'יימס קמט את מצחו. "אבל לא היינו עושים לו כלום."

סרנה נאנחה. "זה לא זה. הוא יודע את זה."

"כן?!" ג'יימס הצביע על לחיו. "את בטוחה?"

״עזוב." סרנה טלטלה את ראשה. "זה בסדר. בוא נחזור לפני שאקרלי יזיין לנו את הצורה.

*

סרנה קפלה גן זעיר של פרחי אוריגמי. דני אמנם חייך למראה הכוכבים, החתולים, הקופסאות ושאר היצורים הניסיוניים שקפלה סרנה במצבי הרוח הטובים יותר שלה, אך לאחרונה היה מצב רוחה עגום ועגורים ופרחים מלאו את שולחן המפקדה. היא בדיוק קפלה פרח נוסף (אולי תקלע לדני זר פרחים?) כשאטלי הופיע בפתח המשרד ושחרר אותה הביתה.

היא הגיעה לדירה הריקה ופשטה את גלימת ההילאים שלה. דני רכש חוכמת חיים (או כך לפחות טען השעון), וסרנה הביטה בסלון העצוב בטרם התיישבה על הספה והדליקה לעצמה את הטלוויזיה. היא שלפה את חבילת נייר האוריגמי מתחתית שולחן הסלון וחיכתה לדני.

הוא פסע פנימה רק בשבע בערב. תיק הלימודים שלו השתלשל מכתפו ועיניו, עייפות כבויות, בהו בשטיח הארגמני. 

״היי," הסבה סרנה את תשומת ליבו. היא אילצה את עצמה לחייך, וכבשה את הדחף למולל את שולי חולצתה.

״היי.״ הוא הסיר את גלימתו, הניח את התיק לצד האח וחלץ את נעליו. סרנה היססה בטרם קמה מהספה וניגשה אליו. ״איך היה באוניברסיטה?״

״בסדר.״

היא התנדנדה מרגל לרגל. ״תראה מה הכנתי לך...״

בין כפות ידיה הסתופפו חיות האוריגמי שהכינה לדני: אריה, נמר, ארנב, דוב…

דני חייך. חיוך מאובן, שלא פגש את עיניו הירוקות.

״תודה. אני הולך להחליף בגדים, טוב?״

סרנה הנהנה בחיוך קפוא וצפתה בו חומק לחדר הרחצה הקטן. כשזרם המים פגש אריחי האמבט, נשאה סרנה את אסופת החיות (דני לא הרים אותן) אל חדרו. היא הניחה אותן על שידת הלילה וחיכתה על המיטה המוצעת. שני החתולאים, עגומים למראה, הצטנפו על מקומם, בעוד שהארנב קיפץ את דרכו לכף-ידה של סרנה. היא משכה באפה, הניחה אותו על הכרית של דני וקברה את פניה בכרית הנוספת.

זמן מה לאחר מכן, כשפקחה את עיניה, ניבטו אליה שמי הלילה מהחלון. היא התבוננה בשעון שעל פרק ידה - השעה הייתה תשע וחצי - וכשלא מצאה את דני, החליטה לצאת מהמיטה ולחפש אותו.

״...דני?״

הוא ישב בסלון. ריח של רוטב עגבניות ובזיליקום מלא את הדירה, ועל השולחן נצבו שתי צלחות, ממתינות לסועדים.

"בשלתי לנו ארוחת ערב."

חיוך ראשון מזה זמן רב האיר את פניה. הגוש שעמד בגרונה נדמה להחליק מטה ללא שום קושי.

״תודה. אני סופר רעבה.״

הוא קם, מסמן לה להתיישב, וסרנה התבוננה בו כשהגיש את הפסטה לצלחות. "בירצפת?"

היא הנהנה. "אתה לא שותה יין?"

דני משך בכתפיו בטרם התיישב מולה. הוא זימן לה בירצפת מהמקרר ופתח אותה עבורה בזמן שסרנה אכלה בתיאבון.

״זה ממש טעים, דני-״ מיהרה להכריז. ״אתה צריך ללמד אותי לבשל.״

דני חייך בקלישות, מערבב את האטריות שלו מצידה האחד של הצלחת לצידה השני. ״אני שמח שזה טעים לך.״

סרנה הביטה בו. הוא נראה עצוב. ״רנה, אני רוצה לדבר.״

"אמ…" היא נעצרה. "על מה אתה רוצה לדבר?"

״עלינו,״ הוא התבונן בצלחתה של סרנה - כעין פשרה כאובה. מחצית הדרך בין הקיר הנגדי למבטה של סרנה. ״על לפני יומיים. אני לא רוצה להיות... אני חושב ש-" הוא נקה את גרונו והתחיל מחדש. "אני לא רוצה להיות כאן כשלא תחזרי."

המזלג רעד בתוך ידה. היא הניחה אותו. "אבל אני… אמרתי לך דני, זה לא מה שאתה חושב…" לא היה טעם להתחמק מהנושא. שניהם ידעו במה מדובר.

״עשיתי טעות, סרנה. לא הייתי צריך-״ הוא סרב לפגוש בעיניה. ״אני מתכוון: אני חושב שלשנינו יהיה יותר טוב ככה."

הדמעות החלו לזלוג.

דני התלבט לרגע לפני שקם ממקומו ופסע לעברה. הוא כרע על ברכיו מולה וניסה לחבק אותה: "די, סרנה, אל תבכי- אני מצטער. לא הייתי צריך…" הוא נאנח. "זאת הייתה טעות להיות ביחד. את רוצה להיכנס למבוך עם ג'יימס, וזה בסדר-"

"אני מה?" היא הדפה אותו בחדות.

"את נכנסת… את הולכת למשימה שאולי לא תחזרי ממנה. אני לא בנוי להתמודד עם זה."

"ג'יימס." סרנה בלעה את רוקה. "מה אמרת על  _ ג'יימס _ ."

"שום דבר. תשכחי ממה שאמרתי על ג'יימס."

"לא. אתה אמרת שאני רוצה להיכנס למבוך עם ג'יימס."

דני הרים את ידיו בכניעה. "ואני לוקח את זה."

"זה מה שאתה חושב?"

"לא, אני-"

"אתה חושב שאני נכנסת למבוך כי אני רוצה להיות עם ג'יימס?"

״רנה.״ הוא הביט בנעליו. ״זה בסדר. אני לא כועס."

"אתה כועס."

דני לחלח את שפתיו. ״זו אשמתי. הייתי צריך לדעת. אני לא-״

״דני, אני לא מאוהבת בג'יימס. אני אוהבת-״

״תפסיקי-״ התפרץ דני. ״פשוט תפסיקי! את התנדבת מרצונך החופשי למשימת התאבדות! אני לא טיפש או עיוור- או-"

"זו לא משימת התאבדות!"

"די. באמת, די." הוא צבט את גשר אפו. "אין לי כח לשמוע יותר את השטויות האלה.״

היא השתנקה.

״אני לא מתכוון להעמיד פנים בשבילך. אני לא יכול לעשות את זה יותר. אני גם לא מתכוון לחכות שתחזרי כדי שתוכלי להסתפק בי אם ג'יימס ימות, או יחזור לאינגבורג או-״ הוא השתתק. בלע את רוקו. "אני מצטער.״

סרנה לא יכלה להמשיך להביט בו.

"אני אשמח אם נשאר ידידים. אני הולך לקלי הלילה… אם את רוצה שאני אצא מהדירה…"

"לא, לא." היא דחפה את הכיסא לאחור. "אתה לא צריך לעשות כלום." הדמעות זלגו על פניה כשחטפה את גלימתה ושרביטה. "באמת, אל תיתן לי להפריע לך, אני כבר הולכת-"

"סרנה-"

אך היא לא שמעה אותו. רוח חרישית הרעידה את הצמחים הפזורים ברחבי הדירה, מפילה שניים מיצירי האוריגמי שלה ממושבם שעל אדן האח. סרנה משכה בכתפיה. היא הטילה קומץ אבקת פלו לתוך הלהבות ותוך התעלמות מצמד העגורים העולים באש, פסעה פנימה לתוך האח.

*

"שמישהו יביא לי עט-צטט-אותך מזוין!" בתוך המטה הריק-כמעט-לחלוטין נשמע קולו של רב-פקד אקרלי רועם כפליים. סרנה מחתה את עיניה (עדיין דולפות כזוג ברזים מקולקלים), ולאחר שהבחינה כי אין איש בסביבה, נטלה את העט-צטט-אותך שנח על שולחנה.

דלת משרדו של אקרלי הייתה פתוחה למחצה.

אקרלי - שעד לאותו רגע רכן מעל עבודתו - הזדקף באחת. "אייברי? מה לעזאזל את עושה כאן?"

"הבאתי לך עט."

"חשבתי שדקלן אמר לך לעוף הביתה." עיני הלייזר הקפואות שלו, דרוכות וחדות-אבחנה גם אחרי עשרים שנות הגנה על שלום הציבור, מעולם לא הססו לפגוש במבטה של סרנה.

״תכף, אדוני.״

היא כמעט חמקה החוצה כשנביחתו של ארקלי נשמעה פעם נוספת: "אייברי! תושיבי את התחת שלך על הכיסא ותסגרי את הדלת. אני אכין לנו קפה."

היא בלעה את רוקה.

"לא, אדוני, באמת אין צורך-" (אלה היו חוקי המשחק: סרנה אייברי הייתה ילדה קטנה וקשוחה וטוראי כיילב אקרלי נולד במדים).

"אמרתי.  _ שבי _ ." מן הקיר ניבטו אליה תמונותיהם של שלוש בנות-עשרה - שתיים בגילאי הוגוורטס המאוחרים ואחת בחולצת "מכללת הקטה", מתרוממת כדי לנשק לפניו הזעופים של הרב פקד. סרנה זכרה כיצד נבח על הקוסם שהתפרץ לקיטון הזעיר בו התחבאה סרנה אייברי מהמלחמה שהגיעה עד סף אחוזת מאלפוי ("יש לי בנות, דובס, עוף מהדרך.״), ולאחר מכן, כשהוא כורע על ברכיו, רכן מולה ומחה את פניה המפויחים.  _ שלום, קטנטונת, מה את עושה כאן לבד? _

"אז מה את עושה כאן בשעה כזאת?" ספל הקפה נחת על השולחן. סרנה מחתה את עיניה.

"סתם. באתי לתייק דו״חות."

אקרלי פשפש בין מגרות שולחנו, המהם, והצניח לפניה ערימת דו"חות. "קדימה. ואני לא רוצה לראות את הכתמים של פוטר."

היא תייקה את הדו"חות בדממה. שעה קלה חלפה, לפני שהמפקד פתח את פיו. "אז מה את באמת עושה כאן? ובלי לז- בלי פטפוטי ביצים." היא חייכה. אקרלי באמת השתדל.

סרנה שלפה אטב משרדי מיותר מדו״ח שהגיש קייל. ״דני נפרד ממני,״ היא משכה בכתפייה. האטב, בין אצבעותיה, התקמט לגוש כסוף.

"אז הוא חמור."

היא הנידה בראשה מצד לצד. הדמעות חזרו למלא את עיניה. "הוא מקנא בג'יימס."

אקרלי נטל את ערימת הדו"חות והחל לבחון אותם, מתעלם ממנה בעת שהסדיר את מחשבותיו. "סרנה. מותק-" הוא נקה את גרונו. "את זוכרת את אן, נכון?"

היא הנהנה בעיניים דומעות. אן הייתה אשתו של אקרלי - אהובתו מתקופת התיכון ואם בנותיו.

"אן… אן לא יכלה לסבול את השעות שלי. או את הסיכונים בעבודה. לא רציתי להתגרש- גירושין זה חרא. אבל אנני הייתה אומללה, ורבנו. כל הזמן. זה פגע גם בבנות."

"אתה אומר שאני פוגעת בדני?"

"אני אומר שיש לך אפשרויות. אני החלטתי להיות הילאי - והמשמעות של זה הייתה לתת לאן ללכת."

"אבל אני לא רוצה להפרד מדני."

"אז אל תכנסי למבוך המחורבן."

"אבל אני חייבת!"

"לא. את לא." אקרלי נטל את שרביטו. הוא הטיל לחש זימון ורגע לאחר מכן, הופיע טופס מוכר, שהצהיר כי היא מתנדבת, מרצונה החופשי ובהכרה מלאה, להצטרף למשימה שתכליתה לטהר ולמוטט את המבוך שבאגמון בארנמור, ורחף לנגד עיניה של סרנה. "מילה אחת ממך ואני קורע אותו. אני נותן לך שני ימי מחלה לחשוב על זה. עכשיו עופי מפה."

*

היא חזרה הביתה. דני נעלם כפי שהבטיח. והכלים היו כולם רחוצים (המראה גרם לגל חדש של דמעות להציף את עיניה וסרנה מהרה להדליק את הטלוויזיה).

דוקטור הו גרם לה לחשוב על טדי וברקוביץ' (טוני בילה דקות ארוכות בניסיון להסביר לטדי ש"לא, הטארדיס היא לא מכשיר מכושף ו-לא, השחקן של הדוקטור הוא לא מטאמורפומאג"). אחר כך הקרין הBBC איסט אנדרס, ואז החוליה החלשה.

לבסוף, לקראת אחת בלילה, השתלטה על סרנה עייפות. ארנבון האוריגמי, עדיין מתודלק בשאריות קסם, דלג לעברה מן הכרית השנייה וסרנה הבחינה באיחור כי היא שרועה במיטתו של דני. לא היה לה כח לקום. היא הזיזה את הארנבון ותוך דקות ספורות שקעה בשינה.

היא חלמה על טוראי אקרלי, נושא אותה אל מחוץ לאחוזת מאלפוי המתפרקת. אמא התעוררה והגישה לו טופס ממשרד הקסמים שהורה לו להחזיר את סרנה לדירה, אך הארי פוטר נד בראשו. כשהופיעה למחרת בבוקר במפלג, גלגל אקרלי את עיניו ובהפגנת נדיבות מופלגת, נבח שתעוף לו מהעיניים ותלך לתייק מחדש את הארכיון.

"מה עשית לאקרלי?" תהה קייל.

״כלום.״

"הכל בסדר עם שניכם?" הוסיף ג'יימס. 

סרנה בלעה את רוקה. ״הכל מצויין.״

״את שקרנית מחורבנת,״ תמצת קייל. "תשפכי." 

סרנה חייכה בקור. "שברתי את הציפורן."

אנדרווד לא התרגש. ג'יימס, מאדך, שראה זו מחובתו להציל את כולם, להגיש עזרה לפצועים ולהעניק את גלימתו לנזקקים, המשיך לתבוע במפגיע שתספר לו מה קרה ומה עובר עליה. "אני מכיר אותך, רנה. משהו לא בסדר. את יכולה לספר לי."

סרנה, שהעבירה את מרבית הבוקר בבהייה בספל הקפה שלה, מצאה את עצמה מייחלת לפיגוע קסום או רצח מחריד, שיפטור אותה מנוכחותו של ג'יימס. 

״אין לי מה לספר.״

ג'יימס הרים גבה.

סרנה תחבה את קלסר מספר 21134 (הפרות של האמנה ליחסי קוסמים-מוגלגים) בחזרה למדף. היא חטפה את שרביטה, ירדה מהסולם המכושף בחצי זינוק ופסעה לעבר היציאה.

״...רנה?״ קרא ג'יימס בחוסר ביטחון.

אנדרווד, מאחוריה, החליף מבטים משתוממים עם ג'יימס. האור במטה, שהיה חזק יותר בהשוואה לארכיון המאובק, סמא את עיניה.

היא הספיקה לשמוע את קולו של קייל ("אתה מציק, פוטר.") לפני שהודיעה לאקרלי שאולי בכל זאת תקח את שני ימי החופשה. 

*

״אייברי!״ קייל, שפסע דרך האח, מצא אותה בעיצומה של התמוטטות עצבים. היא לבשה את אחת מחולצות הטירונות הישנות שלה, שיערה היה מלא קשרים והטלוויזיה הבהבה מולה באורות כתומים ואדומים. 

״מה אתה רוצה?״

"מציצה?" הציע קייל. "אבל מה שיש לי זה אוכל סיני." 

סרנה משכה באפה. היום התארך והיא הייתה מדוכדכת מכדי לבשל או להזמין לעצמה מזון. "תביא."

היא פתחה את צמד הקרטונים הארוזים ובחנה את התכולה. 

"בבקשה ועל לא דבר," אמר קייל ביובש.

"איפה הירקות?"

אנדרווד נקה את גרונו. "ליאה אוכלת אותם."

"והיא לא שמעה על ירקות מאודים?"

אנדרווד התעלם ממנה. 

"זה לא טיפשי להזמין בשר רק בשביל הירקות?"

"תאכלי ותשתקי."

סרנה עשתה כמצוותו.

״אני מבין שטלבוט זרק אותך?״ קייל, רגיש כתמיד, התרווח על הספה לצדה.

"אני מבינה שלליאה אין בעיה שאתה מבקש מבחורות רנדומליות שימצצו לך?"

פניו של קייל התקדרו. ״את יודעת, חשבתי שאם אני הפצירה שלך, זה אומר שאת חייבת להיות נחמדה אלי."

"פצירה?" 

"ציפורן שבורה," הזכיר לה קייל. ״פצירה.״

הם שתקו לרגע. ״אתה לא הפצירה שלי. אתה חבר שלי. חבר טוב. אחד ההכי טובים."

קייל משך בכתפיו.

״וגם את החברה הכי טובה שלי, סרנה...״ תרגמה סרנה.

״אל תעופי על עצמך.״

היא נאנחה. זה היה שווה את הניסיון. היא הושיטה לו את קרטון האורז. "רוצה קצת?"

קייל טלטל את ראשו. "לא. אכלתי עם ליאה."

"טלוויזיה?"

הוא התחלחל. "בבקשה, לא." 

היא אכלה קצת מהבשר שהביא קייל, קיפלה את רגליה על הספה, ולכסנה אליו מבט. "היי, קייל. נכון שתמיד רצית לדעת איך לקפל פרחים מנייר?"

*

יומיים לפני הכניסה למבוך הכריז שר הקסמים על ביקור של כבוד בפארק הלאומי על שם אלבוס דמבלדור. בפארק, לשעבר אדמותיה המטופחות של אחוזת מאלפוי, ניצב מונומנט כביר לזכר חברי מסדר עוף החול. הפסל, שצורתו צורת עוף חול שקם לתחייה ונשרף לאפר, עמד במרכז הפארק ומשך מבקרים מכל רחבי עולם הקסמים. השינוי, שחל אחת לשנה, שם בצילו את המונומנט הצנוע יותר לזכר חללי המלחמה השנייה בזה-שאין-לנקוב בשמו, שפאר את הכיכר הראשית של סמטת דיאגון. 

לפניהם עמד שר הקסמים, ארשת חמורה על פניו, ודיבר על אירועי "הזמן ההוא".

"ולכן," נישא קולו של השר על גב לחשי הסונורוס, "אני גאה לעמוד כאן אתכם, הילאים ושושואיסטים, חברי וחברות מסדר, שורדים ושורדות..."

"אייברים ואנדרוודים, דולוחובים ומאלפויים…" המהם קייל. 

"אתם, שהקרבתם כה רבות כדי שנוכל לעמוד כאן היום, גאים וחופשיים..."

"אתם, שזיינו לכם את הצורה..."

סרנה צבטה את גשר אפה. "סתום כבר."

"תודה על ההזדהות,  _ אייברי _ ."

מכה מתחת לחגורה. כמובן. למה עוד יכלה לצפות מאנדרווד. 

קייל הואיל בטובו להצדיע בשירת ההמנון הלאומי, וג'יימס, במבט רחוק ומנותק, צפה בעוף החול העצום קם מהאפר. 

״על מה אתה חושב?״ שאלה בחשש כשדעכה המוסיקה. הבזק הפלאש של צלם פפראצי הבהב ממרחק (ג'יימס היה מתורגל, אך סרנה לא הייתה יכולה להימנע מהדחף להסב את פניה). ג'יימס שלף מגלימתו מעטפה קטנה שנשאה את שמה של אינגבורג.

״תוכלי להעביר את זה לדני?״

״בטח.״ היא הביטה בו בדאגה. "אני יכולה לשאול מה זה?"

״אני מתכוון לומר לה את כל זה כשנחזור,״ משך ג'יימס בכתפיו, אך משהו בטון קולו, אולי בעובדה שלא התבונן בה, גרם לה להאמין כי ג'יימס ערוך לכל אפשרות.

"אני מקווה שאין לך שום דבר דומה למסור לי," אמרה לקייל, שצפה בהם בדממה.

אנדרווד השיב לה באצבע משולשת. 

"זהו, אפשר כבר ללכת הביתה?" שאל ג'יימס. הוא העיף מבט בציבור שהתקהל סביב הפסל. לצד האנדרטה ניצב שר הקסמים, חג כה וכה בפני הצלמים, עונה על שאלות, מהנהן בסבר פנים חמור ולוחץ ידיים. סרנה חפשה בעיניה את אקרלי. היא מצאה אותו כמעט חמש מאות מטר משם, לצד שרידי המזרקה שפעם פעפעה לפני בית המידות של המאלפויים. רב פקד אקרלי, זקוף וקודר, ניצב בגבו אל פמליית שר הקסמים, ונדמה להביט אל האופק מבלי לראות דבר.

מאחורי הרקיע האפור התחבאו פעם שמיים תכולים. סרנה הביטה בשרידי האבן וחשבה על סרנה אחרת שהתרוצצה בין המזרקות. הרוח לטפה את שמלתה ואמא, שיערה השחור מתבדרות ברוח הקיצית, רכנה על הספרים. בעד השמש הקיצית הסתנן האות האפל, ואבא, ספון במעי הטירה, הסתגר בחדר הישיבות. 

״בואו נלך,״ משכה סרנה בכתפיה. ״אין טעם להתעכב פה.״

  
  
  



End file.
